


Secret Quartet

by QueenofHearts7378



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, I'll add more tags when I figure out what I'm doing, Just a bunch of drabbles, Secret Quartet, about the dorks that make up the secret quartet, i dont know wtf im doing, imma just wing it like the ultament wingman, okay that was a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofHearts7378/pseuds/QueenofHearts7378
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton, Jake Long, Randy Cunningham, Adrien Agreste. Four superheroes and lots of trouble.</p>
<p>This is where I'm putting up all of the drabbles and prompts I'm asked to write on tumblr about the group that is dubbed Secret Quartet. I came up with the idea, not the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Chat's Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for ridiculousness, angst, fluff, and whatever else my followers can come up with.
> 
> Chat decides to introduce his new friends to Ladybug.

“My Lady, I apologize in advance.”

That was the first thing Chat said to her after he got back from his two week vacation. It was only natural she became one part curious, two parts worried.

Chat Noir didn't seem to change in the time he had been absent. Same bright green eyes and fluffy blonde hair. The only thing different is his usual flirty expression had shifted into a guilty grin. He looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Marinette mentally shook herself and focused on the matter at hand. “What did you do Chaton?”

He rocked back and forth on his heels, hands clasped behind his back as he looked everywhere except at her. “I made some new friends.”

Now she was confused. “That's great Chat! But why do you look like I'm about to squirt you with water?”

He finally looked at her when he gave her a dry look. “Har har. It's just…” he floundered his hand helplessly for a moment, trying to find the right words.

She gave a start when Chat started rambling.

“I met them while I was in New York when I literally crashed into them while vaulting over rooftops cause New York has some amazing buildings to jump over and things just kinda snowballed. Well they found out about you and have been dying-” suddenly he snorted, “Well, two have been dying. One's already half dead. Anyways, they have been wanting to meet you and Phantom just called me to say he managed to find an invention that could make portals so he was going to pick up the other two and meet us in Paris cause they all want to meet you.” He grinned at her.

Marinette blinked a couple times, taking a moment to process what he just said. “Portal? Wha-” she stopped and shook her head, trying to wrap her head around the confusing situation.

Suddenly, a green swirly circle appeared right over Chat’s head and three figures came tumbling out landing on him. Then it disappeared just as quick as it had come.

The first figure she noticed flew up above the pile, laughing his head off at the others. White hair floated in a nonexistent breeze, and he wore a black and silver jumpsuit. The second figure she noticed was the red dragon. It looked more like an Asian dragon from the east and had black spikes running down it’s back. The dragon was currently trying to unwrap himself from a scarf that came from the final figure. A lanky ninja in a red and black suit was spouting out choked off threats as the dragon pulled at the scarf around them both.

Chat managed to get himself out from under the two struggling individuals to glare at the floating boy.

“Did you have to land on me?” he whined.

The floating boy finally let his laughter die out as he grinned at Chat, his glowing green eyes sparkling with humor. He replied to Chat in English, surprising Marinette. Now she was wishing she had taken those English classes.

Chat rolled his eyes, “Sure. An accident. Can you at least help Jake? He’s gonna choke Ninja before they get untangled.”

The boy sighed dramatically and floated over to the dangled up duo. To Marinette’s surprise and curiosity, when he placed his hand on the ninja the two of them turned see through. The dragon spread his wings and leapt into the air before landing next to Chat. He muttered something that Marinette vaguely recognized as Mandarin. Chat just burst out laughing.

The ninja fixed his scarf angrily before turning to the floating boy and holding out his hand. He gave a start, as if he had just remembered something. Then he pulled out three bright green blutooth pieces from somewhere on his person. Marinette didn’t want to know from where exactly.

He handed one to the ninja, tossed another to the dragon, and put the final one in his own ear.

“You guys make horrible first impressions.” Chat leaned up against a wall, grinning at them.

“Don’t blame us, dawg.” The dragon said in fluent French, “Those ghost portals jack you up.”

The ninja groaned, “They’re totally wonk! You’re lucky I didn’t hurl all over the place.”

“Wimps, both of you.” The floating boy scoffed. “I thought it was perfectly fine.”

“You’re dead!” The ninja and dragon shouted together.

Marinette turned wide eyes to her partner, trying to comprehend what was going on. Chat bounced over next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “Guys, behave! You’re in the presence of a lady.”

The floating boy turned to face her, a wide grin on his face. “Sorry Ladybug. I didn’t spot you there.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Did you just-”

“You really want to get into this again?” Chat interrupted. “Cause you don’t stand a ghost of chance.”

Marinette groaned into her hands. ‘Not another one.’ she thought to herself.

“NO!” The dragon shouted. “We are not going to get dragged into another pun war between you two.” He glided over to where the spotted heroine stood. He stuck a claw out, “I’m Jake, the Am Drag of NYC.”

Marinette smiled the best she could as she shook his claw. “Ladybug. Nice to meet you.”

The ninja scrambled over, seemingly not wanting to be left out. “And I’m the Ninja. The Ninja of Norrisville.” He shook her hand after a few dramatic poses. “Don’t listen to any of these shoobs. I’m obviously the best.”

The floating boy bumped him out of the way, “That’s a lie and you know it. You’re the youngest out of us all. Name’s Phantom.” Shaking his hand felt like shaking an ice cube and she resisted the urge to shudder.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” She grinned at the three of them. “So how exactly did you meet Chaton?”

All three of them broke into malicious grins and Chat turned red than her suit. He removed the arm around his shoulders as he waved his hands erratically.”N-now there’s no need-”

Phantom and Ninja threw their arms through hers. “Oh, wait till you hear this.” Ninja said.

“Kitty got himself into quite the mess.” Phantom added.

Jake shook his head in mock sympathy, “Wouldn’t have gotten out of it without us.”

The three of them ignored Chat’s protests as they told her all about their adventures in America.

Oh she was going to tease him about it for a long time!


	2. Danny the Walking Air Conditioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to see a fanfic of the secret group, were Danny is being used as an air conditioner during a very hot day. Clearly Danny is not amused, but caved because of Adrien's/Chat's puppy (kitty?) eye look. (because Danny has an ice core he's a walking air conditioner, and also you have to admit, that as either Adrien or Chat that he's so damn adorable!)

There were several pluses to having a super rich friend. One of those being able to hang in a bedroom bigger than your house with all sorts of video games in it.

Despite the fact that he lived in Paris. But hey, that's what having a friend with inventors for parents is for! So you can use an invention and travel to Paris whenever you feel like hanging out in your friend’s epic room.

But sometimes even the super rich have normal problems.

Like a broken air conditioner that won't be fixed for another two days no matter how much money you offer.

Randy groaned dramatically on the couch, having already thrown off his jacket, leaving him in a sweaty tank top.

“Duuuuuuude!” He whined, “Why don't you have air!”

Adrien glowered at him from the opposite side of the couch. “Why aren't you at your own house? Or Howard's?”

Randy held up one finger. “One, your room is the brucest.”

“Still don't understand American slang.” Adrien muttered as he sipped a lemonade.

“Two!” Randy held up another finger, “My house doesn't have air conditioning either and Mom says we won't be able to get it fixed for another week. And three, Howard is on a ‘family business trip’ to someplace because of Mort’s job and I can't just break into their house. I learned that lesson.”

Adrien tosses a controller to the purple haired teen. “Why not go to Jake’s? Or Danny’s?”

Randy presses a button to turn on his controller. “Told ya, your room is the brucest, even though it smells like my gym socks, and I thought you would have air in here.”

“It's the Camembert, blame Plagg.”

A muffled protest came from the bathroom, where Plagg was keeping cool and snacking.

“Still smells schnasty.”

“Like you're any better! You always smell like those stink bombs!”

“Smoke bombs, Kitty Cat.”

“Not with the way they smell like farts, Sailor Moon.”

“You're such a shoob.”

“Says the nerd.”

“Weeb.”

“Loser.”

Their ridiculous banter was interrupted as Jake fell out of a portal in front of them, nearly landing on the coffee table.

Jake groaned into the plush carpet as Randy and Adrien paused their game.

“You ok bro?”

“Jake, you alright?”

Jake rolled over and sat up, nursing a red spot on his forehead. “Aww man! You don't have air either dawg?”

Adrien threw his hands into the air, “No! What is it with you people thinking I have air!?”

“What's up Scales?” Randy asked.

Jake tore off his jacket and tossed it into a crumpled heap in the corner then slipped off his shoes. “House is being fumigated, Fu messed up a potion and there's acidic goo everywhere, Trixie is out of town, and Spud’s air broke two days ago.”

He grabbed another controller and hopped on the couch between them. Everyone adjusted themselves till they were comfortable.

“So I thought, hey. What's my bro Adrien up to right now? Bet he's sitting at home with only Plagg's company and pining away at Ladybug’s picture on his computer.”

Adrien scowled.

“Can't leave my dawg hanging like that, so I'll pay him a visit. Chill with him till someplace of mine is safe to go back to. Yet what do I come here to find? PJ’s had the same idea but it's still hot as an oven cause air is broken here too.”

Randy gasped and sat up, kicking Jake into Adrien. “Guys! Danny is a ghost!”

“Dawg, there is something wrong with you if you're just now figuring that out.”

Randy waved his hands frantically. “No no no! He's a ghost! That has an ice core! Hasn't he said he's practically a walking air conditioner?”

Adrien scrambled off the couch. “Let's give him a call! We really need him to come over here.”

The blonde shot over to his computer and pulled up the webcam. He clicked Danny’s name and waited for him to answer. Randy and Jake hovered over his shoulders.

After a few moments, Danny appeared on the little square. “What's up….you….guys?”

Danny blinked at the three of them all in tank tops and looking at him with creepy smiles. “Whatever you three are up to, the answer is no.”

“We haven't even said anything!” Adrien protested.

“You've got that look in your eyes.”

“What look?” Jake asked.

“The look you get when someone is about to drag me off to do something stupid. The same look that got us at the Mexican border. Twice.”

Adrien waved his hand. “Relax. It's nothing that dramatic. Besides we're at my house.”

Danny crossed his arms and leaned back. “And your air is broken and you all want me to be your personal air conditioner. The answer is no.”

“Aww man!” Jake exclaimed, “Why not?”

“I can't just come over whenever you guys want! I've got things to do, like homework!”

The four boys were silent for five whole seconds before they burst out laughing.

Randy wiped a tear away, “Yeah sure. Homework. What the juice are you really doing?”

Danny reached off screen and held up a half finished model rocket. “Mom and Dad got it for me couple weeks ago as a congratulations for getting to school on time for the past month.”

“Perfect!” Adrien exclaimed. “Just bring it over here and everyone is happy!”

“No! I'm just fine where I am!”

Randy let his head fall on the desk and let out a groan.

Adrien sighed and closed his eyes, “I really didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice.”

He summoned up every ounce of modeling from his childhood and the black cat that Plagg had brought into his life.

Then he opened his eyes.

And pouted, clasping his hands under his chin. Adrien made his eyes as big as he could and tilted his head down so he was looking ever so slightly up.

Danny frowned. “Noooo. Stop. Whatever you're doing stop. Stop making that face it won't work.”

Randy and Jake moved away, leaving the silent begging to Adrien.

“Adrien seriously. It's not gonna work. Nope.”

Tears started gather in the blonde’s eyes.

“Arrggghhh! Fine! Alright OKAY! I'll be over in two minutes just stop looking at me like that! You look like a beaten kitten!”

Adrien brightened, “Great! See you soon!”

Danny muttered something unpleasant as he clicked off the webcam. Jake and Randy clapped for Adrien’s performance.

“Sweet cheese, Agreste! I didn't know you could pull off the puppy dog face.” Randy nodded his head. “I approve.”

Adrien shrugged and went to lay back on the couch. “Eh, no big deal.”

The three situated them selves back in the couch, controllers in hand and a spot for Danny already cleared.

The halfa himself showed up not long after, looking entirely unamused as he flopped in the open spot and ignored the three sighs of relief.

“This had better not become a thing with you guys.” Danny said as he grabbed the last controller.

“Yo, you're my hero right now.” Jake said.

“I'm always a hero.”


	3. A Ninja's Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the secret quartet prompts, could you write Marinette figuring out that Randy is the Ninja?

Marinette prided herself on being smart.

She might not have been a genius like Max who had skipped a grade, and all reasonable thought went out of the window when Adrien came within ten feet, but she was smart.

Which was why she found it odd that Adrien suddenly started hanging out with three Americans. 

It wasn't like he ditched Nino. The young DJ seemed to like hanging around them just as much as Adrien did.

A lot of the class could be found ogling the foreign boys. Mostly because of how odd they looked.

Between naturally purple hair, blue eyes so bright they seemed to glow, and teeth that look like more like fangs when he smiled; they were defiantly an odd group to look at. But to the high schoolers, it was so INTERESTING. And then knowing a famous model only sky-rocketed their popularity.

Marinette and Alya had never gotten around to actually talking to them yet. So Nino managed to persuade Adrien for them all to go to the nearby arcade. Alya was off the rails excited about meeting the Americans and Marinette was feeling faint at the thought of spending time with Adrien. (So what if there was going to be five other people, she was still going to be with ADRIEN!)

After a short deal out about what she was going to wear, an consoling from both Tikki and Alya, and fifteen minutes of pepping herself up in the mirror; Marinette and Alya were on their way to meet the boys at the arcade.

“So! What do you think of them?” Alya asked excitedly as they walked.

“Think of who?”

Alya nudged her, “The Americans! Who else?”

Marinette smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm, “We haven't even met them yet, Alya.”

“I know! Why hasn't Nino brought the four of them over yet? I can't wait to meet them! The only other American I've ever met was my mom’s friend's cousin’s sister’s husband Mike! He was so weird.”

Marinette listened to Alya’s description of the weird Mike, nodding and and agreeing when it was required.

They really weren't expecting to be plowed over by someone.

“Sorry sorry!” Hands helped the dizzy girls up before the could comprehend who exactly helped them. “That was totally wonk. I don't know what the juice I was doing. Oh my ninja I'm so sorry! You guys alright?”

Marinette frowned, the voice sounding way too familiar. She looked up to see the purple haired American rubbing his head sheepishly and still apologizing.

Alya finally waved off apologies. “Hey! It's fine alright. You're one of Adrien’s American friends right? I'm Alya.” She stuck out her hand in an American greeting.

“Oh!” He shook her head and smiled, “I'm Randy Cunningham. The absolute brucest person you will ever meet.”

He turned to Marintte. “And who are you?”

Marinette gaped at him.

Randy continued to smile at her, but sent a questioning look to Alya. The blogger nudged her frozen friend.

“Uh, Marinette!” She finally squeaked out. “But look at the time I think Mama is calling me back and you know traffic with pollution and all gotta go!”

Marinette turned around and took off in the direction they came from. Mental gears turned in her head and she ignored Alya’s confused shouts.

She turned a couple times before throwing herself in an alley. Tikki flew out of her purse.

“What was that, Marinette?”

The girl slid down the wall with a groan. “You know those friends Chat introduced me to yesterday?”

The red kwami nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

“The ninja that I met? Ninja of Norrisville?”

“Yeah but I'm still not sure what they have to do with your freak out.”

Marinette let her head fall onto her knees. “Randy is the ninja.”

Tikki floated for a minute, processing the information. “And how do you know?”

Marinette started ticking the reasons off her fingers. “He's American, the way he talks, his voice, his eyes! It's not all a big coincidence!”

Tikki rolled her eyes, “She can figure that out but she can't figure out Chat’s identity.”

Tikki floated in front of her, resting on Marinette's knees. “And why are you freaking out?”

“Cause he's sure to figure out my identity and tell Chat what it is and everything will NEVER be the same ever again!” She wailed. 

Tikki shook her head again. “Just don't let him know you know. That simple. And besides, if Alya hasn't figured out you're identity yet, I'm pretty sure a visiting tourist won't be able too.”

Marinette peaked at her, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” Tikki flew up and hugged the side of Marinette's face, “Now go back there and hang out with Adrien!”

“Oh my gosh, ADRIEN!”


	4. The Dating Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WRITE ABOUT THE DATING INCIDENT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Marinette stood at the door, looking gobsmacked at the mess in front of her.

“How….how in the world did you guys do this?”

Phantom choked on laughter and melted chocolate from his spot in the pot. “We were on a date.”

Chat tried to stand up but slipped and fell on his face. “We were NOT on a date!”

Ninja struggled to untie himself from the scarf. Chocolate dripped off the edge of his feet and into a small puddle. “Well what else would you call it?”

Jake tried to run the chocolate off his face, only smearing it more. “Yo, we were just trying to help Chat. He has absolutely no experience with girls.”

“Like you guys are any better!” Chat spoke up, “I just wanted advice from Jake but then you two decided to help and then next thing I know we were in a chocolate factory and I had to call you my lady to help us out a little bit.”

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “So you went on a date-”

“It wasn't a date!”

“Just call it a fake date!”

“Like fake out make outs?”

“Dawgs, this convo has gone off the rails.”

Marinette whistled to get the boys’ attention, “So you went on a fake date with each other to a chocolate factory and ended up….” She waved her hand for emphasis. “Like this.”

Chat looked up at her from the puddle of chocolate he kept slipping on. “Uhh, yes? No way would we fudge the truth.”

Phantom chuckled, “You know what you are right now Chat? A Kitty Kat bar.”

“You really know how to lift my spirits huh?”

Marinette groaned into her hands.


	5. How to Make a Mini God Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, The secret group was trading stories, Danny was telling a story (Masters of All time) and he mentions Clockwork, and Plagg buts in saying "wait a minute, you know Clockwork!". (Kwami are like mini gods so they should at least know of Clockwork)

Adrien, Randy, Danny, and Jake were all at Danny’s house (for a change). The four boys were spread out in his room, in various positions, having yet another contest.

This time they were trying to out do each other in storytelling. Between four different towns and four different types of baddies, everyone had several good stories to tell.

Almost all of Adrien’s ended with Ladybug in some way, but the best one told had to of been when they fought Reflekta. If only because they laughed so hard at Adrien’s ranting about high heels.

Randy's….well, they were so wild and crazy that they couldn't be anything but true. They were thoroughly disgusted by the booger party he attended. Heard about how he survived a zombie apocalypse caused by mutated candy that he cured by causing people to throw up. How he was blinded by doodles once and was forced to use balloon swords because he broke his own trying to slice a bulldozer.

Jake had quite a few crazy cool ones too that weren't filled with drama from either Rose or the Dark Dragon. Between Fu Dog entering a beauty pageant, becoming a wrestling sensation, and throwing a huge Halloween bash with both magical creatures and humans; Jake definitely had some good ones. 

Then Danny started telling his stories. He talked about his clone/cousin Danielle, the time he was shrunk by his parents invention, his cross country trip in a different reality, and was just getting through his traveling across time.

“-so while Vlad was attacking me, he wasn't paying attention and destroyed all the monks priceless artifacts. They refused to follow him the. And he got SOOO mad. He yelled at the map to take him to his destiny and off he flew. I grabbed Sam and Tucker and started flying to the portal. But when we got there, Frostbite had already beaten and taken the map back from Plasmius! Of course I apologized as much as I could, cause it was kinda my fault in the first place. Then he told me how the Infi-Map sometimes takes people where they need to be, rather than where they want to be.”

Danny leaned back as his story came to a close. “Looking back now, I kinda get why Clockwork didn't interfere. I mean he-”

“YOU KNOW CLOCKWORK!!”

Danny's vision was suddenly filled by kwami as Plagg flew up into his face.

“Uhh-”

“How do you know the Master of Time?! We've not heard from him in CENTURIES!”

Danny chuckled and pushed him back with one finger. “Chill out. He just tried to kill me once-”

“HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!”

Adrien leaned forward and grabbed his frantic kwami, “Woah Plagg, that's the most I've ever seen you care about something. What's up?”

Plagg gestured to Danny, “I'm wondering how in the name of the cheese overlords Casper here is still alive! When Clockwork wants you dead, you're dead!”

“I didn't say Master wanted me dead. I just said he tried to kill me.” Danny commented lightly.

Plagg started going off in some shrill squeaks and mews that should've been words, but he was so agitated that they couldn't tell what he was saying. Randy raised his hand.

“Bro I'm feeling so left out right now.” He said.

“I bet that's a pretty good story.” Jake added.

Adrien clasped his hands around Plagg. “Can you please explain some things so Plagg can calm down?”

Danny rubbed the back of his head his smile gone. “That's one story I don't want to tell.” He muttered darkly.

Picking up on some bad memories, Randy said, “Then don't tell us. Just tell us who the juice Clockwork is and why you called him Master.”

Danny smiled back at him. “Clockwork is to me what the Nomicon is to you; my mentor, my guardian if you want to be formal.”

“Time’s Master hasn't had a pupil in centuries!” Plagg exclaimed from inside Adrien’s hold. “He claimed he would never get another one!”

“Yo, stop interrupting.” Jake shushed him.

“He's also the Master of All Time, as Plagg has yelled a few times now. Cronos, Father Time, Clockwork; he's gone by quite a few names for some time. He became my guardian some time after the Observants tried to have me killed.”

The other three were ogling him now.

Plagg finally freed himself from Adrien’s grip and flew back up to Danny. “How many other spirits do you know that have been confused as gods?”

Danny narrowed his eyes in thought, “Umm….Well there's Clockwork, Pandora, Vortex, Undergrowth, Death, Neptune, Ero, Dorathea, Frostbite, Pariah, Fright Night, Nocturne, and I guess Ghost Writer can count. Why? Do you know some of them?”

Plagg gaped at him for a moment before falling backwards in a dead faint.


	6. Au Revoir and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danny is worried about Chat's recklessness and lack of self-preservation, he goes to Ladybug to talk about it, Ladybug understands, but Danny think that she doesn't see the full force of the consequences, he shows her his scars he received from being reckless in a fights to make sure his point get's across. (I just want to see some seriousness between Danny and Ladybug in regards to the superhero business)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lengthy, my first attempt at angst, and my first time writing an akuma battle. Au Revior belongs to me and any relation to people living or dead and/or other akumas is completely coincidental.

His friends always said he had a hero’s complex.

Danny would always shake his head and laugh, denying it. He would say that he just doesn't like seeing people hurt. Especially not if it's within his power to stop them.

He's never told them how his stomach sinks when a blast is shot their way. Or how his heart nearly stops when they barely dodge a large object coming for them. Or when his very human friends are kidnapped and dropped a hundred feet in the air. He's never told them about waking up at two o'clock in the morning after having terrible nightmares about not being able to protect others.

He's never told them just how freaking terrified he is of losing them. He knew the risks. He also knew his limit. More than likely, Danny would find a way to save both his and his friends’ lives so no one got hurt. But there have been quite a few incidents where he's thrown himself recklessly into danger. He has the scars to prove it.

But Danny had also never considered what his friends think about his habit of throwing himself into harm’s way. He had never known how they felt till he saw Chat sacrifice himself for Ladybug.

It was an akuma of course.

When Danny, Randy, Adrien, and Jake visit each other, they usually end up in a battle at some point. But they had a system figured out. Usually, the others would be on crowd control. Save the innocents and clear the zone before they jump in to help. Most of the time the baddie was already taken care of by then. But it worked for them. 

So when the Ladyblog popped up with a video of an akuma raging down the street in front of the school, four battle cries rang out and the four superheroes were already racing over the rooftops.

They saw immediately that this would be a difficult fight.

Golden statues were scattered around the wrecked area. Man, woman, child, elder, even pets were frozen mid-run or mid-scream. Danny could see sparkling tears running down a young girl’s face as she reached for the distressed woman in front of her. Both of them shining as the sun hit their golden bodies.

It tore at his heart.

“They won't leave.”

Danny flinched as the echoing voice seemed to come from all around them.

“Treasures won't leave.”

Randy, Jake, and Chat slowed down. A heavy feeling hung in the air, almost like a fog. A desperate, sad feeling clung to them like dew.

“They are my treasures now.”

The akuma ghosted slowly into view.

In a way, it was almost beautiful. The akuma was a pure gold. It was perfect, flawless. Sparkling and shining in the afternoon sun. But that was all it was, gold. It reminded Danny of an alien movie he once watched with Sam and Tucker. There were no defining characteristics to differentiate it between a boy or girl. In fact, it didn't look like a mammal at all. It was just a smooth gold humanoid creature barely floating off the ground. Even the eyes were a pure gold.

“I won't say goodbye.”

It floated around softly, toes barely skimming the ground. Liquid gold dripped from its finger tips and trailed from its eyes like tears.

The akuma finally stopped and seemed to look up at the four boys on top of the nearby building.

The akuma extended a hand towards them. Drops splattered on the ground from its tears and fingers. “Au Revoir will never say goodbye to anything ever again.”

Chat vaulted down his pole landing lightly on his feet in front of the akuma. “You must have been a real golden child huh? Now what's a pretty thing like you doing destroying Paris?”

Au Revoir held out their hand. “Your miraculous please.”

Chat sighed dramatically, leaning on his pole. “At least you're polite about. No gilded words. I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no.”

Au Revoir let their hand fall to their side, “I see.”

Without warning they opened their mouth and shot a stream of liquefied gold at Chat.

A red yo yo wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the way. “Flirting with the enemy Chaton?”

Chat leaped to his feet and smiled impishly at an amused Ladybug. “You are the only lady I flirt with Bugaboo. But this is the most polite akuma I've ever met!”

“What? Did they laugh at your puns?”

“My puns are pure gold I'll have you know.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and eyed Au Revoir. “Where do you think the akuma's at? I don't see anything on her-uh him-no….them.”

Chat shrugged, “I was hoping you could figure it out my Lady.”

Au Revoir ghosted towards the pair, a hand held out. “Your miraculous please.”

“Sorry, I'm rather fond of them.” Ladybug responded, her yoyo ready for action.

Au Revoir tilted their head. “Then I must take them by force. Say goodbye.”

They opened their mouth and shot the gold at Ladybug, who rolled out of the way.

With that, the fight began.

Danny, Randy, and Jake flew around and herded the leftover civilians to safer spots or at least where the police can see them. Jake had the tedious task of Alya duty. The young blogger was always jumping right into the action to get the best scoop and Jake had taken her to the top of a building so she could film and be out of the way. He stayed out of this fight, not wanting his large wingspan to get hit with the splattering gold. Besides, they still needed someone to watch over any spare civilians.

As soon as the last civilian was out of the splash zone, Randy and Danny rushed back to Ladybug and Chat Noir to help in the fight.

Chat and Ladybug were leaping to and fro, avoiding the streams of gilded liquid. Whenever Chat got close enough to swing at them his pole swung right through, making it seem as though he was trying to hit water. Ladybug’s yoyo had the same result.

Randy swung over the akuma, twisted in midair and threw something in its direction shouting, “NINJA COLD BALLS!”

He landed on his hands and flipped away just in time for the balls to freeze the akuma in ice.

Danny floated up to Chat and Ladybug who were catching their breath for a moment. Randy ran over to join them.

“So where's the stanked item?” He asked as he slid to a stop beside Chat.

Chat shot him a look.

“It's what I've always called it when the Sorcerer transformed people. Akuma just sounds weird to me.”

Ladybug shook her head. “There's nothing on them that it could be. I-I really don't know what do.”

None of them noticed the akuma melting through the ice.

“Have you used your Lucky Charm yet?” Danny asked. “Maybe that can help.”

Ladybug pulled at her pigtails, “I don't want to use it till I can figure out where the akuma is. I run out of power really quick after using it.”

Chat frowned as he picked up the sound of something squishing together. Danny also tilted his head in confusion as he heard the same thing.

Chat turned and looked at the previously frozen akuma just as they shot a stream of gold directly at the group.

“NO!”

Ladybug didn't have anytime to react as Chat pushed her down and got blasted with gold.

Danny froze as he watched the gold quickly cover his friend, arms still outstretched from where he pushed away Ladybug. Unwanted memories of past nightmares came to his mind, where he had lost someone once before.

“CHAT!” Ladybug screeched. Randy gaped at the now golden statue that was his friend before turning to Au Revoir.

He pulled out the twin swords from behind his back. “You are going down.” Then he leapt into battle, distracting the akuma.

Ladybug scrambled to her feet and pressed her hands to his face. “Oh Chaton, why do you always do this?”

Danny finally forced his eyes away from Chat and looked at Ladybug, barely hidden fear in his eyes. “LB?”

She could fix this right? Her powers always changed things back to normal in the end. He wouldn't lose one of his best friends. Right?

She pulled her hands away from Chat’s face and glared at the Akuma, a rage in her eyes that Danny had never seen before. She gripped the yoyo in her hands tightly.

“Come on Phantom. We have to find that akuma.” Then she shot off to join Randy in battle.

Danny rubbed his left shoulder staring at Chat’s statue. “I need to talk to her.”

He turned away and shot towards the akuma, fists and eyes glowing blue. Puns were the last thing on his mind as the three of them fought the akuma.

He shot the feet with ice, hoping to slow it down. Au Revoir jerked to a stop. Almost comically, it looked down at its frozen feet.

Ladybug and Randy shrieked when it broke away from its bonding, feet still encased in the ice.

“That was not very nice.” It mumbled as it floated backwards.

Golden liquid floated in thin streams out of the ice and molded itself back into their feet.

“Aww, SCHNASTY!” Randy exclaimed.

“We still don't know where the akuma is at!” Ladybug called out as she dodged another stream of gold. Danny turned invisible and tried to sneak closer to them.

Au Revoir turned in his direction and almost hit him with the gold. But not before he got a glance of something on their hand.

Danny quickly flew into the ground and popped back up next to Ladybug.

“So they can sense me while invisible.” He said as he will himself visible again.

“Great.” She grunted as she dodged another attack. “Any good news.”

“Yep.” He grabbed her wrist and flew over to grab Randy’s. He flew the three of them further away from the battle and landed behind a parked car.

“They're wearing a wedding band, on their left hand.”

Ladybug sighed and relief and threw up her yoyo yelling, “Lucky Charm!”

The red and black object fell down into her hands to reveal:

“A bar of SOAP?” Randy exclaimed. “What the juice are you going to do with that! This is wonk!”

Ladybug took in a deep breath, “Alright. Just got to think of a plan. Can you guys cover me?”

“Anytime LB.” Danny grabbed Randy's shoulder and shot back into battle.

Ladybug gripped the soap in her hands, only for it to nearly slip out of her grasp. “Come on come on come on. Think!”

She looked around the car and towards the battle further in the distance. She saw the ring Phantom found now that she knew where to look. She noticed where Ninja was dodging the attacks. Then she glanced at the ice still frozen on the ground where Phantom had shot its feet. Then to Phantom himself, and back to the bar of soap in her hands.

“That could work.” She mumbled before running towards Phantom.

“Ice their arms!” She shouted as she ran, the bar of soap in her hands.

Danny sent a questioning look back to her, but did as she said anyways.

The akuma didn't seem react to the sudden icing of their arms as they still fired stream after stream of gold at the two boys.

Ladybug reared back and threw the yoyo as hard as she could, wrapping it around the left arm.

Au Revoir screamed, causing Phantom to fall down clutching his ears and Randy to freeze where he stood. This created the perfect opportunity for her.

Ladybug ignored the screeching and used a nearby ninja as a springboard to launch herself towards the akuma. The ice broke apart just as Ladybug scraped the bar of soap over the ring finger.

She pulled the yoyo with her as she landed on the pavement. She rolled to a stop when her back hit a car, briefly knocking the breath out of her.

Randy leaped at the akuma, grabbing the ring and sliding it easily off its hand as he landed on his feet. He threw it in the air and gave a cry of “NINJA SLICE!”

The broken ring landed on the pavement and a black butterfly drifted out of it.

The akuma screeched and lunged for him, but was quickly frozen again by a dizzy Phantom. A thin trail of green leaked out from his ears. Ladybug stood shakily on her feet.

“You've caused enough trouble today little akuma.” She split open her yoyo with a swipe of her finger. “Time to de-evilize.”

She quickly captured the butterfly and yanked it back to herself. “Gotcha.”

Ladybug opened it once more, waving away to the now white butterfly. “Bye bye petite papillon.”

She threw the bar of soap into the air and cried out, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

Danny watched as Au Revoir was reverted back to a middle aged woman. The dents in cars and gold puddles vanished. People breathed again as the ladybugs turned saved them from being statues. He gave a sigh of relief as the magic trailed around his head, fixing his damaged ear drums.

Despite her earrings beeping, Ladybug raced back to where her magic was swirling around Chat Noir. He gave a gasp as he suddenly could breath again and fell on his face.

Randy, Danny, and Jake raced behind her as Ladybug fell to her knees beside her partner.

“Are you ok Chaton?”

Chat sat up on his knees and looked at his worried friends and partner.

“I know I've always been a golden child but that was taking it too literal.”

Ladybug sighed in relief and grabbed him in a hug. Randy and Jake smirked at the blush barely visible under his mask.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped again, leaving three spots left on them. She released her partner. “We will talk later.” Then she got up and started swinging away.

Chat stood up and looked at his friends. “Seems like I missed somethi-hey! Where's Phantom?”  
__________

Ladybug landed on top of a building just as her earrings beeped again. She let out a surprised yelp as an ice cold hand landed on her shoulder.

Turning around to tell them off, her words died in her throat as she caught sight of the solemn look on Phantom’s usually grinning face.

“Meet me on top of the school once you get done recharging. We need to talk.” Then he flew back in the direction they came from and the chilly air left her.

Danny went straight for the school rooftop, turning invisible so no one could see him. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to the other three telling them that he had to do something and would be back later.

His phone buzzed in his hands as his friends texted back affirmatives.

Danny suddenly felt tired. Not from the use of his powers, though that was starting to drain him. No. This came from coming back from the fear of almost losing his friend.

He knows that Adrien and Ladybug haven't had their powers for that long. Adrien was the least experienced of the quartet when it came to heroing. Jake having the most with three years.

Was this how Sam, Tucker, and Jazz felt whenever he's thrown himself in front of them? This fear and worry and hopelessness that was turning his stomach in circles. He's nearly lost everything once before, he doesn't want to go through that again.

A soft thud sounded behind. “Phantom?”

He faded back into sight and Ladybug came over to sit by him. She put a hand on his shoulder, noticing his eyes were duller than usual.

“Are you ok?”

Phantom ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “How many? How many times has Chat thrown himself in front of you?”

Ladybug pulled her hand back and stared at her lap.

“Ladybug.”

“I don't know.” She muttered. “He always doing it. Claims it's because I'm the only who can cleanse the akumas. He's done it ever since we first met.”

The ghost groaned and pulled at his hair, resting his head on his knees. “Have you ever talked to him about it?”

“Plenty. Yet he goes and does it anyways, the stupid cat. He doesn't realize how much it scares me when he does it.”

“He's going to get himself hurt one day, protecting you. He's incredibly reckless and has no self-preservation.” Phantom looked back up and met her eyes.

“I know.”

He scowled, “I don't think you understand the consequences his actions will cause eventually.”

“I do.” Ladybug answered back hollowly. She flinched as he exploded on her.

“No you don't!” He jumped up and started pacing back and forth. “You say you do but I don't think so! Don't you realize he'll eventually get himself killed trying to protect you!”

“I know!” She yelled back, looking at him from the ground. “But I don't know how I can make him stop!”

“He won't! He's too much LIKE I WAS!” Phantom turned around and kicked a stray pebble across the rooftop. It created a small crack into the rock where it hit.

There was silence as Ladybug looked at him in shock at his outburst.

She finally broke it by asking what he meant.

Phantom stared at the ground, as if it had caused all his problems.

“He's too much like I was, when I first became a hero.” Finally calm, he walked back over and sat next to the spotted girl.

“I was always throwing myself in front of others, regardless of my own health. I can't count how many blasts, hits, cars, bullets, burns, scrapes, and falls I've taken that were meant for someone else. I just….couldn't stand to see someone hurt, whether it was a stranger or my own family.

“And I didn't stop till I almost died.”

Her face scrunched into confusion. “But, aren't you already….?” She trailed off, not wanting to offend him.

He let out a humorless chuckle, “Dead? Yeah, I am. It's more of a figure of speech. Ghosts can be….erased from existence I guess. We can fade or be obliterated from existence. Aren't we lucky we're able to die twice?”

He partially unzipped his jumpsuit. He pointed to a spot right above his where his heart would be. A quarter sized scar was puckered pink on his tan skin. “It literally took me almost dying a second time for me to stop throwing myself in harm’s way.” He zipped the suit back up.

“After that, I started using my brain a little more. I figured out ways to where I could save both our skins so no one had to be hurt. Kinda like how you do. And I learned to trust my team more to take care of themselves.”

Phantom looked Ladybug in the eyes once more. “Chat is my friend. One of my best friends. It scares me knowing he's biting bullets for you. Jake and Ninja know the consequences of doing that already, so I'm not as worried about them. I mean, I worry constantly about all my friends. But Chat….”

Ladybug rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I hate it. I hate that he does it, because I usually end up fighting against him. I hate fighting against my best friend. I hate seeing him fade before my eyes, or take an arrow to the back, or-or-or-” she broke off, tears gathering in her eyes.

“I hate knowing that someday he's going to get hurt real bad and it'll be my fault.” Tears fell on her lap and she looked at Phantom. “I know the risks, and I don't know how to stop him.”

She choked out a laugh through the tears, “And the worst part? Some selfish, terrible part of me doesn't want him to stop. I mean, I don't want him hurt!” She threw her arms in the air and hiccuped.

“B-but we always have each other's backs and-and-”

“What good is a partner if you don't protect each other?” Phantom finished for her.

Ladybug desperately willed the tears always as she wiped at her cheeks. Already a headache was forming behind her eyes from her crying.

Phantom rubbed the back of his neck, pretending not to notice Ladybug’s occasional sniffles as she tried to calm herself.

He scoffed and shook his head. “Now I know how my friends feel. I hate it.”

“But you won't stop, will you?” She said, hiccuping at the end.

“Nope. And neither will Chat.”

Ladybug pulled her knees up to her chest, sniffling. “You know, for all the times he's scared me with his lack of self-preservation….I can only recall once when I've scared him like that.”

Phantom tilted his head and looked at her.

“I had a plan. It just involved jumping into the mouth of a T-Rex and I didn't have time to tell Chat what I was doing before I did it. He was so scared he tackled me in a hug saying how he thought he lost me instead of sharing our usual fistbump.”

She wiped her eyes. “I may not know much about his life outside of the mask, but he must have lost someone once before. I don't ever want to feel like that. And I don't ever want him to feel that way ever again.”

Ladybug looked back at the ghost sitting next to her, who was watching the people walk on the ground. “Can you please talk to him?”

He nodded. “I'm sorry for making you cry.”

She giggled softly, “You didn't. I'm just an emotional teenager.”

“Aren't we all. And yet fate decided we should be super heroes!” He commented sarcastically as he floated in the air. “You know, you're my friend too, right LB? You remind of a girl I know.”

Ladybug smiled at him. “Was she a superhero too?”

He leaned back in the air, “Naw. Just super pretty and totally kicks butt. She's a part of Team Phantom and is scary good with lasers.”

Ladybug laughed waving to Phantom as he floated away.


	7. Marinette and Sam Kick Virtual Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Sam kicking the boys butts at video games.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have a giant video game party at his house. But, not in the way he thought.

It was actually really fun, and surprisingly tame.

Danny, Randy, Jake, and Adrien all decided to bring as many of their friends to it as possible. Adrien’s room could fit a lot of people in it.

So Danny had brought Sam, Tucker, and his clone/cousin Elle with him; as well as arms full of interactive head controllers.

Jake had brought Trixie, Spud, Rose, and Fu. Fu and Plagg immediately disappeared. Though the crashes and cursing down in the kitchen were probably caused by them.

Randy had brought….well he only brought Howard. But they were plenty excited.

Adrien had thought for a moment about inviting his whole class, but decided against it. In the end he called Nino who called Alya who drug a pink faced Marinette over while the party was in full swing.

No, the bad idea came when Marinette and Sam got paired together for the tournament.

No one stood a chance.

Danny and Adrien were the first ones to get their butts handed to them. Two minutes in and they relinquished the controllers to the next group.

Elle and Trixie were alright, lasting a little longer than Adrien and Danny.

Alya and Rose were certainly the most enthusiastic pair, jumping up and down and yelling at the screen.

Howard and Randy really put up a fight, lasting three times longer than the first two. In the end, they had to give it up.

Nino and Tucker didn't stand a chance.

Nino slumped in his seat, the controller falling out of his hands. “That was harsh man.”

Tucker wailed and slid to the floor, “You two are savages!”

Sam and Marinette only smiled and high fived.


	8. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Family is rich, she must have met Adrien at least once. (I also want them to be pen-pals). I Also can see her ranting to Danny about how terrible Adrien's father is for being neglectful, and really wants to chew him out, but does not for Adrien's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Sam are pen pals and nothing will convince me otherwise.

She was ten when they started the pen pal project.

They were told to pick a paper from the hat. O. The paper, was a name. That would be their pen pal for the year.

Three different schools (in London, France, and Italy as well as five different homeschooled students) had volunteered to participate in order to help their students better their English.

Sam was having mixed feelings on the project. She could meet her next best friend, or they would stop talking after the first few letters, or they would be absolutely unbearable or or or….

She had never done anything like this before and would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

Sam knew she wasn't like most girls. She loved heavy boots and bats. She loved mud and video games. She preferred tarantulas over kittens (unless they were black.) She swooned over Frankenstein and cheered on Chucky. Sam Manson bloomed beautifully in the dark.

So while the other girls tittered away about meeting foreign princes and other such nonsense. Sam pondered over what to do if her new pen pal turned out to be absolutely horrible.

Her friends called her pessimistic, but she always preferred looking on the more realistically side of things. Sometimes life sucked and you get hurt and you can't do anything about it.

(Ok, maybe she was being slightly pessimistic.)

The class quieted in anticipation as the hat was passed around. Some students frowned at the names, obviously not sounded like what they had imagined. When it came to her turn, she eyed it suspiciously and pulled out a paper.

~Adrien Agreste~  
~Paris, France~  
~Male, 11 yrs, homeschooled~

She regarded the slip of paper for a moment. He was homeschooled AND lived in Paris? Maybe it wouldn't be so boring. And the name sounded familiar to her.

So she wrote her first letter. Her name, her age, her grade, her likes, and her dislikes. Then she asked him to write a little about himself.

She only did one thing different from what was required. She wrote an extra paragraph.

~Listen, I'm not really used to this. And everything I just wrote sounded so robotic and dull. So I'll get if you don't want to write back after the first five letters. Or who knows, maybe we could be friends. Or not. I'm down with whatever.~

She looked over it twice, making sure there were no errors before folding it up and slipping it into the envelope.

It was a week and a half before she got the first response.

In all honesty, she had forgotten about. It wasn't until the teacher passed out the new envelopes that she remembered what all she wrote.

Looking back on it now, she wondered how she could ever be so nervous opening an envelope. Cause he was one of the biggest dorks she's ever know!

Even in letter form, he sort of babbled. Sam remembers laughing several times out loud in the class. He wrote the same things she had written, but she could tell he was more of a preppy person. Then he asked some questions of his own.

Sam readily wrote back and sent it off that day. Thus their correspondence began.

The letters started to get longer and more personal after about five months in, after Sam had ranted for one long page on her parents and the way they tried to force her to bend to their will. That was also also around the time Sam remember where she heard the name Agreste and Adrien told her about his father.

She had met him once! A year before the pen pal project, her family had gone on a trip to France for a big rich person benefit. There she had met a shy blonde boy with big green eyes. She had talked with him for all of two minutes before a bratty blonde stole him away and she had to go home. After writing him that bit of information, he admitted that he remembered her too. (The bitter black haired girl with rare purple eyes who had glared at everything till he started talking to her.)

After that they exchanged emails and were able to talk more. Sam was his small support system. She understood his situation to a certain extent. At least her parents were actually around (probably too much) rather than holing themselves up in an office. She wasn't trying to date him like Chloe or be anything other than a good friend.

And Adrien was Sam’s other pair of ears. Danny and Tucker were always willing to listen to her rants and go along with her schemes. But they didn't know she was rich and probably took the situation too lightly sometimes. Adrien was there for her to listen and rant and scream at, before he calmed her down and made her look on the more rational side of things.

It was when he turned fourteen, and she was about to star high school that she managed to persuade him to stand up for himself.

Sam had seen how much he had wanted to go to public school. And also knew just how much Mr. Agreste opposed the idea. So she urged him to rebel. It was her idea that he just go to school and not tell his father.

Four days later she got an email thanking her and Adrien telling all about how horrible his first day had been and how amazing his second was and how he managed a compromise with his father to let him continue going to school.

Then two days after that he was telling her about how he probably wasn't going to have a party for his birthday cause Mr. Agreste said no.

Sam had found herself ranting to Danny one day about it.

“-Adrien already does so much just to make his father happy and what does that bastard do? Refuses a party for his only son’s BIRTHDAY! Sometimes I wish I lived in Paris if only so I can waltz into his office and chew him out for a good hour!” She strangled the air in front of her before collapsing on Danny’s bed.

“Aren't you going to Paris in a month for that big benefit? Why don't you just go ahead and do it then?” Danny asked as he pushed his seat away from the desk and rolled next to her.

Sam sighed and rubbed her head, “As much as I would love too, I can't do that to Adrien. His life would only get more horrible. And he really does love his father. He wouldn't want his pen pal who he's only met once in the four and a half years of correspondence to go yelling at his only family.”

Danny had only agreed with her and the subject didn't come back up.

Sam didn't end up getting to go to Paris though. Pariah Dark chose that time to take over Amity Park and they missed their flight.

Then she had to explain to Adrien why she couldn't meet thanks to ghosts. He had taken the news pretty well and said Paris had been overrun by an army of mind controlled knights so the benefit had been called off anyways.

A good time later and Danny found himself in New York thanks to a ghost hunting convention. While wandering the sky as Phantom, he had run into three other people; a dragon, a ninja, and a boy in a leather cat suit.

It was the last day of the trip (after a big battle that resulted in him gaining three new friends) that identities were revealed and he nearly died of laughter. Adrien was confused when Danny’s parting words had been: 

“See you later dude. You know, if Sam doesn't kill you from across the ocean first for not telling her.”

It made sense later when he got a long, lengthy rant email from his American pen pal yelling at him for not telling her that he was Chat Noir.


	9. Flirting Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that Nino and Tucker making techno music together, (Also Chat and Tucker talking about flirt strategies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker can't music to save his life, but will help his friends.
> 
> Adrien has to stop asking his friends for flirting advice.

“Have you heard from Tucker?”

Sam didn't look up from her book as Danny poked his head through her wall.

“Have you heard of knocking?” She retorted.

Danny made a face and tapped the wall with his fist. She looked up and smirked at him.

“Hey Danny. Didn't see you there.” She snapped her book shut.

“Ha ha ha.” He deadpanned as he flew through her wall. “But seriously. Have you heard from Tucker? Haven't seen him all day.”

Sam shrugged. “He stopped by, grabbed some cords from the junk closet, and said he had something important to do. Don't know where he went though.”

Danny sighed and turned human, landing lightly on the floor. “As long as he wasn't kidnapped.”

___________

“Bro. I’m kidnapping you. Living with me from now on.”

Tucker laughed and poked his head up from under the table. “I don't think you have enough meat to keep me.”

Nino bounced where he stood, itching to try out the upgraded turntable. “I'll enlist Adrien’s help. He’ll pay for everything.”

“No I won't.” Said rich boy spoke up as he walked in. “And I need to borrow Tucker.”

Tucker plugged another few wires in and stood up. Nino almost tackled the turntable in excitement.

“What's up?”

Adrien took a deep breath, “How good-”

“BRO! This is the straight up BOMB!” Nino exploded, “I can make a whole new mix with this! Got a whole new groove, it'll be off the hook!”

“That's great.” Adrien said, “But Tucker: Do you know how to flirt?”

Nino tore his gaze away from his new toy to raise an eyebrow. “Seriously? Why don't you ask Jake. He's the only one who actually has a girlfriend out of us all.”

“Oh I tried.” Adrien shook his head, “It didn't go well.”

Tucker chuckled and threw an arm around him. “Not to worry Clueless 3. You are talking to the Master of Seduction of right here. Tucker Foley, or TF for too fine.”

Nino knocked his hat off, “How about ‘total fail’ dude.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Can either of you help me?”

Nino and Tucker exchanged a look and nodded.

“Now the best way to go about this, is to practice flirting.” Tucker said.

“So show us what you got.” Nino commanded.

Adrien blinked, “Uhh….what?”

“YOU.” Tucker pointed to him. “Are going to flirt with US.” He pointed at himself and Nino.

Adrien shook his head. “Yep. This was a bad idea.”

Nino snorted, “Can't be as bad as the Dating Incident.”

“Nothing will be as bad as that. It was mortifying.”

“So this will be super simple.” Tucker exclaimed. “I'll start.”

He winks at Adrien, “Can I follow you home? Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

Adrien stares at him.

Nino scoffs. “Weak.”

Nino shoots some finger guns at the baffled blonde. “I don't have a library card but can I check you out?”

“Do You Like Nintendo? Cuz "Wii" would look good together.”

“There is something wrong with my phone....Your number's not in it.”

“You can call me Nemo, because i'm never afraid to touch the butt.”

Adrien groans into his hands.

“Are you a campfire? Cause you're hot and I want s'more.”

“If you were words on a page, you’d be what they call FINE PRINT!”

“I'm never asking you guys for help ever again.” Adrien mutters.


	10. In Which We Are All Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you mind continueing the one shot you wrote about Marinette finding out about Randy? It's super interesting! :D Maybe she can figure out that DAnny and Jake are Phantom and Am Drag, respectively, but still be clueless about Adrien/Chat? Lol xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the oneshot a are connected unless I state otherwise. Sometimes I may reference something, but other than that they are stand alone unless other wise stated.
> 
> This is a continuation of Chapter 3: A Ninja's Identity.

Tikki was really starting to hate irony.

Right now she was glaring at the group of friends while Plagg munched on some Camembert next to her.

“I am so tempted to reveal everyone's identity right now.” She muttered.

Marinette was currently trying hard not to turn into a tomato around the model, while he obliviously placed his hand on her shoulder and told her a joke.

The Americans were being bombarded by the force that is Alya and Nino laughed at his friends’ misfortune. 

“I thought you loved a good love story?” Plagg purred.

“I do!” Tikki sighed, “And our Chats and Ladies have always had the best ones.”

“Buuuuut….?” Plagg prompted.

Tikki buzzed in frustration, making Plagg smirk. “But this is ridiculous!! They've never been so STUBBORN! I've never seen them so oblivious in all their lifetimes and it's making me want to tear my wings out in frustration!”

“Mmhmm.”

“They are RIGHT next to each other!! I love a good love story but they should just KISS ALREADY!!” She shrieked.

To her surprise, the black haired American Danny turned to look at them curiously.

Tikki squeaked and ducked down. Plagg waved at the boy before being pulled down by his tail.

“Hey!” He whined.

“What are doing?! How could you just let him see you?!” Tikki hissed shaking his shoulders.

Plagg floated away from her. “Duh. Didn't you just complain to me about Mari finding out the Americans identities?”

Earlier during the day, Mari had discovered Randy’s identity as the Ninja all on her own. After meeting him once as a civilian no less. Tikki already knew about them, having pieces it together the week before. Then in the past hour, she's had two interventions with her holder in order to calm her down.

For the love of all things holy, Tikki couldn't understand how Mari could figure out the Americans but couldn't figure Adrien and Chat were the same.

“Well….yeah but-” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“You can't think of a good reason to avoid them, can you?” Plagg crooned.

Tikki pushed him away. “Go choke on some Gouda.”

The cat kwami cackled.

“I just don't remember ever having a pair that had so much drama go on between them!” Tikki said, peeking back out at the group.

“What about Willy’s friends?”

Tikki sighed, “Those two inspired one of the greatest romance clichés in history. Yet their adventures weren't nearly as tragic as Shakespeare wrote. They died of old age and their families were very good friends after the marriage.”

“And what about Troy?”

“Just a misunderstanding that was solved quite quickly.”

Plagg shook his head, “You're right. Their whole situation is ridiculous. This is why I prefer cheese over girls.” He rubbed his whiskers on the slice in his hands.

Tikki made a sound of disgust, “You glutton. Why are you my friend again?”

“Cause you love me!”

“Hmmmmm….” Tikki hummed as she continued her spying.

Plagg pouted at her. “How'd she even figure out their identities in the first place?”

Tikki shrugged, “Their voices, hair, eyes, mannerisms. She put the clues together.”

Plagg finally scarfed the slice of cheese down and sat next to Tikki, joining in on the spying. “And she hasn't done the same to my kitten.”

“Nope.” Tikki groaned in frustration and the two Parisian heroes reached for something at the same time and blushed.

Plagg was silent for a minute before he was struck by a genius idea.

“You knoooowww….” Plagg said cattily, “We could always get the Americans help for setting them up.”

Tikki didn't say anything, but Plagg saw her antenna twitch.

“It could make for the greatest love story ever heard!”

“I know what you're trying to do Plagg.”

He flopped himself on her head and grinned upside down at her. “Is it working?”

Tikki frowned, “....yes.”

Plagg flew up with a victorious shout.

“But every plan has to be run through me first!”

Plagg mock saluted her. “No promises!”

“PLAGG!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://queenofhearts7378.tumblr.com
> 
> I believe this is a link to my tumblr, where all this can be found along with some additional content. If it doesn't work, sorry but I'm on mobile.


	11. Adrien is Cute, Randy is a Dork, and Marinette Bakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group excluding Adrien, take pictures of Adrien being adorable photos with out him noticing, and exchange these photos with Marinette for free baked goods made by her (because she can damn well cook!).

Randy flipped the hood over his and slid the sunglasses over his face. He pressed his back to the wall, humming a catchy spy tune under his breath.

Then he took the sunglasses off cause he couldn't see anything with it being dark.

He peeked around the corner making sure there were no famous blondes in the immediate vicinity.

Randy had to take a moment to think about the fact that he personally knew several famous blondes and honestly, what were the chances?

His humming reached the climax as he jumped behind a mailbox. Then a tree. Then a bench.

He was going to jump behind a newspaper stand but a hand yanked him inside the building and his spy music was cut off.

Randy caught his balance and faced his buyers with a wide grin.

Alya gave him an unimpressed look. “You have no stealth skills.”

The irony of the statement was not lost on him and Randy couldn't stop the smug grin from forming.

“Well whatever. Got the goods girls?” Randy whispered conspiratorially.

Marinette huffed as she appeared from the back and set a box down on the counter. She wiped the flour off her hands.

“You got the payment?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Randy looked to the left and to the right. Alya rolled her eyes at his over dramatic actions.

The purple haired American reached into his pocket and slid the objects over without looking. “We had another competition yesterday. A water park was involved. I'm thinking another box is deserved….”

Randy smirked at her. Marinette pulled the photos from under his hand and squealed.

She calmed herself at Alya’s amazed look and slid the pink box over to Randy. “Alright. Come by tomorrow at the same time. I'll have you another box.”

Randy grabbed the box with greedy hands, “Soooo, BRUCE!” He raced back out onto the street humming spy tunes.

Alya groaned and locked the door behind him. “I don't understand that American. I mean Jake and Danny are ok, but he's just….”

Marinette giggled, “I don't care. He gets me these photos of Adrien.”

Alya shook her head fondly and looked at the pictures with her friend. “How does he even get that good of photos without Adrien finding out?”

Marinette sighed dreamily, “I don't care if he has to turn invisible to do it. I'll pay him all the cookies he wants for these pictures.”

__________

Randy vaulted over the couch and landed on a protesting Danny and Jake.

“Got the goods!” He exclaimed and put the pink box on the table.

Danny turned intangible and let Randy collapse further on Jake’s legs. “Should we really be doing this?”

Jake pushed Randy off of him and opened the box, “Dawg, we get a box full of the best baked goods in Paris and all we gotta do is hand over a few pics of our model bro.”

“Besides, it'll embarrass him if we ever told the dude we take pictures of him in exchange for some treats from Dupain-Cheng’s bakery.”

Jake stuffed a cookie in his mouth and made a sound of pleasure. “Den we can’t ‘ake no mor’ pi’ures.”

Randy held out a cookie, “Take a cookie. It will destroy any thoughts of rebellion.”

Danny grabbed the cookie as Adrien walked back into his room.

The blonde gasped and practically tackled the treats in the box. “AH! Are these from Mari’s bakery!?”

Randy smirked and waved a macaroon at him. “I didn't know you graduated to pet names with our petite ball of fire.”

Adrien blushed and stuffed a cookie in his mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed. “I don't know how you're getting these, but I approve! Keep doing it!”

Danny choked on a cookie as Jake and Randy fell off the seat laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I am still doing this. I'm just really really slow at writing. If you have a prompt, don't be afraid to send it in! Tumblr or even here in the comments, anything works!


	12. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group shows Ladybug a video of Chat acting like a big cat, with Chat trying to persuade them not to (but Danny has it and their is no way he can get it), the video is Chat playing with a big ball of yarn and ends up tangled in by the end, squirming in attempt to get out for about 5 minutes but he had to use cataclysm on the yarn to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I loved it. Poor Kitty can't catch a break.
> 
> *insert evil laughter*

Marinette really wasn’t sure what to think when Jake the dragon kidnapped Ladybug.

If she wasn’t so used to the crazy situations the four pull her into….she probably would’ve punched him in the face. (Or is it a snout?)

Ladybug distantly heard Chat wail in distress and she looked up at the red dragon holding her wrists. “Is Chat ok?”

Jake sniggered, “Oh he’s fine. Casper’s got something to show you though.”

He flew them up to a roof, where Phantom and Ninja were giggling over a phone.

She landed lightly on the roof and Phantom jumped up in the air as he shoved a phone in her face.

“Check out the mess your Kitty got into!” Phantom said gleefully.

Ladybug went cross eyed as she tried to focus on the screen in front of her face. She pushed it away slightly to focus on it better.

She smiled at the image of a grumpy Chat Noir glaring at a laughing Phantom. He was tossing a ball of bright green year lightly between his hands.

>>‘Oh so just cause I’m dressed like a cat you thought I would like a ball of yarn?’ the Chat Noir in the video asked.

‘Well you’re still playing with it right?’ Phantom cackled.

Chat Noir scowled at him before looking down at his hands, which were now thoroughly tangled in the yarn.>Chat attempted to untangle his fingers, yet only proved successful in making it worse. He dropped the ball of yarn and continued to pull with his hands.

Phantom was reclined in the air, clutching his stomach as he laughed even harder.

Chat dropped to the ground and tried forcing the yarn off using his feet.

That didn’t work either….and now his feet were tangled up too.

Chat continued struggling for several more moments, only furthering his entanglement. Finally he stopped, the green yarn covering him.

‘Cataclysm.’ Chat Noir cried out, the black energy swirling around his hand. He clutched the string with a huff, shaking off the now destroyed yarn.

He glared at the ghost who was in tears on the ground. ‘I should stuff you in the thermos for that.’

Phantom tried catching his breath, ‘Th-the best part? We-heh. We got it on video!’

Chat froze. Suddenly the camera pitched as it was waved in the air. Ninja’s voice could be heard saying to Chat, ‘I what Ladybug would think of it!’

All that was heard before the video stopped was Chat Noir yelling, ‘Don’t you DARE!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr maybe for more ridiculous shenanigans
> 
> https//queenofhearts7378.tumblr.com
> 
> (One day I WILL figure out how to link. Sadly, today is not that day.)


	13. The Chloe Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Randy, and Jake working together to spare Adrien from the clingy Chloe then keep on distracting her so that Adrien can go and transform to take care of the latest Akuma attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write I'm not going to lie.

The three of them made a game out of it.

At the moment they were hanging outside of Adrien’s school, watching as Adrien attempted to get away from Chloe and head to the akuma they could hear a couple streets over.

Danny smirked and leaned against a wall. “Your turn Randy.”

The freshman made a face. “Wonk. What's up for grabs?”

Jake tapped his chin, “Winner gets to choose the next movie?”

“Next THREE movies!” Randy declared.

Danny shrugged and held out a fist. “Sounds good.”

Jake and Randy bumped their fists to his before Randy took off to where his friend was being held hostage by a clingy blonde.

The two watched as Randy just waltzed up behind her and tapped on the shoulder.

Danny snorted, “Five bucks he gets slapped.”

“Nah, man.” Jake shook his head. “He'd have learned his lesson by now.”

From their spot, they could see Chloe turn to face him, her arms still around Adrien's neck. He said something that made Chloe go red and Adrien pale.

SMACK!

Jake groaned. “Aww, MAN!”

Randy walked back over to them, with a grin and a red handprint on his face. “Beat that!”

Danny snickered, “Next time Pajamas. Gotta go help Kitty with crowd control.”  
________________________________________

The next time they got the chance to continue their game, it was during a fair.

Adrien was trying to detangle a screaming Chloe from his arm.

Randy had already transformed to rescue various fair goers from the jester akuma.

Danny and Jake stayed back to help Adrien.

Jake shook his head. “What is wrong with that girl?”

Danny shrugged, having already transformed into his ghostly alter ego. “Dunno. But it's your turn dude.”

Jake tossed his skateboard on the ground and took off, heading straight for the blondes. Danny watched as he flat out collided with Chloe, sending them both to the ground as Adrien took off to change.

Danny took off with a laugh as Chloe screamed at Jake about her nails.

Ten minutes later, a very annoyed Jake caught up his friends. Adrien offered him a grateful smile and a cotton candy.

“Thanks Jake.”

Jake took the offered cotton candy. “I don't know how you managed before we ever came along.”  
________________________________________

Danny's turn actually came the next day, when Adrien ran off to transform and ended up running straight into Chloe.

Randy and Jake pushed him forward.

“Your turn.” They said in unison.

Danny stuck his tongue out at them before flying into Chloe.

Adrien was pretty confused when Chloe suddenly jumped away from him. Till he saw her glowing green eyes.

“Thanks Casper!” Adrien mock saluted him as he dashed into an alley.

“You SO owe me for this!” Danny shouted after him. He caught sight of Randy and Jake; the two already transformed and laughing their heads off.

Once the akuma was finally defeated, the four met back up at Adrien’s house.

“Alright!” Randy declared as they settled on his couch. “We've gone the whole round! So Adrien, who won?”

“I can't believe you guys make a game of it.” Adrien said.

Plagg scoffed from where he was resting on top of Danny’s head. “I can't believe you're still friends with her.”

“You had better not get cheese in my hair again.” Danny muttered threateningly to the small kwami.

Adrien grimaced, “She's not that bad?”

“Dawg you can't even convince yourself that.” Jake said. “But whatevs. Childhood friends we get that, a’ight? But seriously, who won?”

Adrien laughed before jerking a thumb at Randy. “He was the fastest. And he got slapped for it.”

Randy let out a victorious whoop, “WOO! Yes! Finally won this time!”

Jake leaned closer to whisper to Adrien, “You let him this round on purpose.”

Adrien shrugged, “He's gotten slapped five times for me in the past two weeks. He deserves it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr maybe for more shenanigans
> 
> So long as I keep getting ideas and prompts, I'll keep filling this up with shorts!


	14. Randy's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this up yesterday, but wasn't able to post it till today because of internet problems. This isn't a request, but it is a gift for @sach216 on tumblr cause I swear they spoil me. Based off the Rich Randy AU

Randy was freaking out.

He was currently in his “other” house, frantically searching through his much larger closet for a suit. One of the older maids was helping him. And by helping he means tutting at every option and dismissing it.

“Young Master, that is a suit more fitting for a wedding than a formal benefit.”

“Madam Cunningham would NEVER let you wear that suit out!”

“Honestly Young Master, if you wear that suit your mother would faint again.”

Randy loved Ms. Graham to death, but she was currently NOT helping his situation.

The teen groaned and collapsed on the pile of shirts in the middle of the closet.

Ms. Graham shook her head, silver curls bouncing, “Child, do you know nothing of fashion nowadays?”

Randy picked up his head and pouted at her, “I thought you said you would help me?”

She rolled her eyes, “I may be 52, but even I keep up with the latest in fashion. How do you think your father always manages to look good? Me and your mother have been dressing him for years.”

Randy laughed at that.

The elder walked over to him and helped him up. “Now I believe the latest designers you could wear that would be acceptable would be Hugo Boss, Ermenegildo Zegna, Agreste-”

“Did you say Agreste?” Randy interrupted, “As in Gabriel Agreste the French designer?”

Ms. Graham frowned at him for his interruption and he immediately apologized. “Yes, actually. And here I thought you were as helpless as Master Cunningham when it came to fashion.”

Randy grinned and kissed her forehead, “Thanks Ms. Graham! I know where I can get an Agreste suit.”

“Your card is in kitchen, Young Master.” Ms. Graham shooed him off, “And take care not to buy anything but the suit. I'll be checking that account!”

Randy ran down the steps and slid into the kitchen, waving greetings at the help as he went. He grabbed the silver card from the basket by the door and rushed to the garage.

He paused at the sight of Ms. Graham with his bike and helmet ready. “How does someone as old as you move so fast?” He said without thinking.

Ms. Graham raised an eyebrow, “I'm going to ignore that comment Randall.”

Randy winced. Only two people could ever get away with calling him Randall; his mother and Ms. Graham. Both were only used when he was either in trouble, or was about to be.

“Sorry Ms. Graham.” Randy muttered as he grabbed the bike, “Thanks! You're the brucest!”

Randy took off for his week day house. This was the house his parents recently bought right next to Howard’s. He usually stayed at this house by himself during the school week, only going back to the Cunningham Estate for the weekend. And to visit his parents whenever they come back from their business trips. His parents occasionally stay with him for a night or two, but mostly stay at the estate. Ms. Graham or the butler would always stop by to make sure he's behaving and eating though.

This is also where he kept the portal to his friends’ homes.

Randy left his bike in the grass in front of his house and raced up the steps. He fumbled with his house key as he tried to unlock the door. Once inside, he ran to his closet to drag out the silver and green cube.

The portal trip was always slightly nauseating. It felt like he was being dragged through a small tube in the middle of whirlpool. The only thing good about it is that it only lasted a few seconds.

Another terrible thing about it was that it always dispensed him in the weirdest of places. In this case it was seven feet above Adrien’s bed. Where the blonde just so happened to be laying there studying.

He landed on his stomach across Adrien's back and got the wind knocked out of him. Adrien yelped and knocked them both on the floor.

Randy lay there gasping, with Adrien laying dazed on his stomach. The blonde eventually caught his wits and got off his friend.

“Randy?” He asked, switching to English as he saw he wasn't wearing the Fenton Translater. “What are doing?”

Randy held up a finger, still trying to catch his breath.

Adrien stood up and put away his homework while his friend caught his breath on the floor.

Once Randy was breathing normally again he said, “I need to ask you a question.”

“Couldn't you have just texted me?” Adrien asked.

Randy sat up and looked at him. “Thought probably would have been a good idea. But whatever!”

He stood up and brushed himself off. “Your dad makes suits right?”

Adrien paused. “Uh, yeah? Expensive designer suits. You could have just texted me.”

Randy waved his hand dismissively, “Let it go bro. That portal is wonk and spit me out above you. But I need a suit.”

“....Again, they are EXPENSIVE designer suits.”

Randy rolled his eyes. “I know that. Is your dad home?”

Adrien paled and shook his head, “Woah, no. Yes he's home, but no. No way.”

“Then is Nathalie home?”

“Yeah, always. But agian, no way.”

“Adrien I need to buy a suit.” Randy expressed.

“What on earth would you need an Agreste brand suit for?!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Adrien.” Randy put his hands on Adrien's shoulders. “Please. I just need to buy a suit.”

Adrien frowned at him, “You know it’s pre order only right?”

Randy nodded.

“And it's really REALLY expensive.”

He nodded again.

Adrien sighed and said, “Fine.”

Randy threw his fists in the air with a cheer.

“But we have to ask Nathalie.” Adrien said quickly.

“That's cool! Bro you are the absolute cheese!”

Adrien started to walk out of his room, Randy following him. The walk downstairs was comfortably silent.

Adrien veered off to the side of the foyer, and into a room Randy hadn't been in before. Nathalie sat at a modern style desk, typing away. Her eyes flitted to the pair walking in, and did a double take when she saw the guest.

“Adrien.” Her voice was all professional, but the boys could here the slightly confused undertone. “Who is your friend?”

Randy had a confused look on his face, finally realizing he didn't have the Fenton Translator in his ear. He patted his pockets before pulling out the green headpiece and fitting it on.

“This is Randy he-”

“I need to buy a formal Agreste suit.”

Adrien almost groaned when he saw the Mask slip onto Nathalie’s face.

“Young man,” She started. “You do realize that this isn't simply a mall you waltz into and purchase some drab wear with pocket money.”

Randy frowned at the patronizing tone she talked to him in.

“Agreste Suits are top of the line. You cannot seriously expect me to let someone like you enter walk into the manor and demand a suit can you?”

Adrien’s face was slightly pink in second hand embarrassment. But he knew this would happen.

“My name is Randy Cunningham, and I need to buy a formal Agreste suit.” Randy repeated.

To Adrien's surprise, Nathalie paused. The Mask slipped slightly from her face. “Cunningham you say? Any relations to Cunningham Enterprises or Incorporated?”

“My parents.”

Adrien gaped like a fish at him. Randy - his friend that had to mow the lawn for twelve days just to get a shirt, drank 200,000 bottles of diet soda to get a hoodie - was the son of two ridiculously wealthy, well known business people?!

Randy could feel Adrien staring at him. “Hannible McFist is throwing a formal benefit for several different charities in a couple days. My parents had plans to attend but today told me that they will not be able to make it due to some complications with their businesses over in Japan. So I'm to go to the benefit in my parents’ place and I need a suit.”

Nathalie considered him for a moment. “When will the suit need to be ready?”

“In three days.”

“That's a rush order. It will cost a considerable amount more.” He tone slipped into condensation.

“I'm willing to pay it. And I'll pick the suit up here.”

Nathalie nodded before pulling out a thick black folder. “I'll put you in. Measurements?”

Randy gave her the information, and handed her the silver card. Adrien was still standing near, watching as his goofy friend talked formal suits with ease.

“That's all then. We'll have the suit done in three days or less.” Randy grinned and thanked her, taking back the silver card.

The two started walking out when Nathalie said, “And Adrien?”

He paused and looked back. Nathalie had a narrow smirk on her face.

“Do try to not make a habit of sneaking friends into your room.”

Adrien flushed as he nodded, “Yeah. Ok Nathalie.” He rushed to his room.

Randy was sitting cross legged on the couch, fiddling with the silver card. Adrien walked over and sat next to him.

“Don't tell Jake and Danny.”

Adrien looked at him. Randy looked uncharacteristically solemn. “Why not? You know they won't care.”

“I know. It's just….” Randy gripped the card in his hand. “I haven't even told Howard yet. Please Adrien?”

Adrien put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Your secret is safe me.”


	15. Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this angsty idea (Plus epic battle scene)- Dan breaks out of the thermos, Danny has a panic attack (Cause he barely walked out of that fight when Dan wasn’t trying to kill him) , Sam, Tucker and Jazz have to explain about Dan to everyone, and everyone has to calm Danny down so they can fight Dan. But they have never faced anyone at Dan’s level (except maybe Jake with the Dark Dragon)… Please… O///u\\\O (Puppy dog look so you’ll write it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boi....
> 
> (Check out my tumblr maybe for more shenanigans!)

The young boy burst out of the door, tears streaming down his face. The bullies shouts followed him as he ran into the nearest alley.

He collapsed behind a dumpster, his shoulders shaking from his sobs. The small ghost keychain hurt his hand as his grip tightened.

“~they're wrong, they're wrong, they're wrong~” the boy sobbed, “~I'm not a coward~”

In a hidden part of Paris, a window opened.

The boy didn't notice as a black butterfly landed on the little keychain.

‘Hello Fear Factor.’ A voice crooned in his head.

The boy’s cries subsided as he looked up, his face shadowed.

‘I am Hawkmoth. Those boys have wronged you, haven't they? I can help you put fear into their hearts. All I ask in return is a little favor. Can you do that?’

Tears continued to leak down his cheeks. The boy gripped his key chain tighter and whispered, “Yes Hawkmoth.”

And his vision went black.  
________________________________________

The last few minutes of class had never gone slower for Adrien.

His leg bounced in place, fingers tapped on the desk, his eyes stared down the ticking hands of the clock to will them faster.

Nino jabbed his side.

Adrien flinched back and gave his friend a ‘why?’ look.

Nino gave him ‘dude you need to chill’ look.

Their nonverbal communication was interrupted by the angelic sound of the bell.

Adrien hurried to gather his belongings before racing out of class, Nino hot his heels.

He was stopped in the hallway by a tan arm slamming into his chest and Nino colliding into his suddenly stopped back.

Alya had appeared in front him. Where had she come from? Adrien could of swore she was behind him. Marinette waved awkwardly from behind her.

“Hold up pretty boy. What's got you in a hurry? Got a hot date?”

Nino choked choked back a laugh, “Not after their first date turned into disaster.”

Alya’s eyes widened in shock, “So you do have a date?”

Adrien frowned, “No, I'm meeting up with the Americans after school.”

The girls had the most confused looks on their face. “You dated the Americans?” Alya asked.

Nino had to hold onto Adrien to support himself as he died from laughter. The blonde gave a frustrated sigh and swatted his friend away. “No!”

“Well technically….” Randy slid in out of nowhere to throw his arm around Adrien.

Jake and Danny followed behind him, waving.

“It was a fake out date.” Danny said, “He needed help. Hey Mari. Hey Alya.”

“Hey Danny.” The two echoed back.

“You ready bro?” Jake bumped fists with Nino and Adrien.

Alya gave a frustrated sound, turning attention to her, “Seriously! What. Is. Going. On!?”

Randy grinned, “Agreste is throwing a party while his dad is away!”

“I invited you two, remember?” Adrien said.

Alya gave him a blank look and crossed her arms. “No. I do not in fact remember. When did you ask?”

Danny piped up, “I thought you texted them yesterday?”

“I did!” Adrien insisted, pulling out his phone, “You guys had just got there and-oh.”

“Oh?”

Adrien blushed, “It didn't send. Sorry?”

Nino smacked his shoulder, “You have got to get that under control broski. This is the fifth time it's happened.”

Alya smirked, “So me and Marinette are invited to a party at the Agreste mansion?”

“Yeah!” Adrien said.

“Not to mention all of OUR friends get to be there too!” Danny said.

“From America?” Marinette asked.

“Yep. Fenton’s bringing Sam, Foley, and Jazz. Randy’s bringing his biffer. Then Trix, Spud, and Fu are coming straight from my hometown NYC.”

Marinette looked confused, “You have a friend named Fu?”

“Actually a dog.” Adrien scowled, “You know I don't like dogs.”

Jake just grinned back at him, “But someone else does.”

“Which I do not understand!” Randy declares, “Last I checked that kind of friendship was unnatural!”

“Getting back on point, he's throwing a party.” Danny cuts in. “And you two are invited.”

“We'll be there!” Alya nudges Marinette in the side, “So when is it?”

“Right now.” All the boys say together.

“Our friends are outside.”

“We were just waiting on you guys to finish school.”

Randy starts walking backwards to the door. “C’mon you shoobs! We're wasting valuable party time!”

He then ran into Ivan, who was walking with Mylene to the door.

Randy held up his hands in apology and rushed out the door.  
________________________________________

The party in Adrien’s room wasn't anything super fancy. Soda and other various junk foods were shoved on a table. Video games from the boy’s many competitions spilled out from the tv area and computer. Adrien had roped the few maids into helping him borrow some extra chairs and a couch from one of the spare bedrooms. Nino had brought a speaker and was currently playing some pre made mixes. Fu had disappeared when they reached Adrien’s house, and Adrien knew Plagg was with him.

All the girls had immediately clicked. Marinette was immediately talking to them about American fashion, with Sam giving her few more ideas for a darker range of clothes. Alya got into a deep discussion with Jazz on the causes for akumas and if there were any after effects on the civilians. Trixie had tried giving advice to Marinette and Sam on boys, but the three of them eventually gave up for the day because both boys were hopelessly clueless.

Tucker and Spud had taken over Adrien's set of computers. At the moment they were trying to out hack each other. The others weren't sure what exactly they were hacking into, by every now and then someone would check outside for SWAT teams.

Randy and Adrien had fallen into another competition themselves; Nino being the judge. They would climb to the top of the rock wall and attempt to land on the couch furthest from them. So far neither of them landed on it and only ended up crashing into someone else’s lap.

Howard was currently dominating the video games, much to Danny and Jake’s frustration.

Several hours later the party was winding down and everyone had migrated to the tv as a movie played. 

But of course, the relaxed atmosphere was broken by the sound of screaming.

Alya immediately jumped to her feet, phone in hand as she dashed out the door. Nino shouted after her as he followed, intending to keep her out of trouble. Marinette let out a stream of excuses as she half ran, half walked out of the door.

The four boys looked at each other.

Sam sighed, “You guys just can't catch a break.”

Howard grunted, “Just go. We'll cover from here.”

Tucker and Spud grinned before dashing back to the computers, set on hacking into the traffic cameras and getting a good view on the akuma to help.

Four battle cries and transformations later the quartet was dashing over the Parisian rooftops. As they traveled to the area the akuma was in, they noticed various victims of its powers.

One man was curled into a ball, crying for the dark to go away.

A woman was running away from a swarm of bees, screaming. Danny blasted the bugs to dust and she collapsed in tears of relief.

A young boy was being chased by a growling, menacing dog. Randy swooped down to pick him up and deposited him in a nearby building.

Another child was screaming for her mother, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mother was standing in front of her trying to calm her down to no avail.

There were several people paralyzed in fear or crying as large spiders trapped them in an alley. Jake took care of those as Chat continued on to deal with the akuma.

Danny floated next to Randy, a confused look on his face. “I've never seen an akuma’s powers so random before.”

Randy looked around, “It seems familiar….wonk. I can't remember why.”

Jake touched down beside them, folding his wings back. “Yo all the citizens are out of way. Least the ones that can be moved. Chat needs our though.”

Danny and Randy took off after Jake to help their friend. Chat and Ladybug were dodging smoky black balls that were thrown mercilessly their way.

The akuma was small, most likely a child. Red eyes glared at everything around him as if he was trying to set everything on fire with his heated gaze. His body seemed to be made of a thick black smoke, curling off his shoulders and head.

A ball of smoke came flying past the Paris duo and straight for the three coming to help. Danny and Jake managed to swerve past it but Randy got hit mid swing.

He hit the ground and rolled a little, groaning at the bruises that were most likely forming.

The black smoke curled off him and into a shape, right in front of his eyes.

The others almost laughed at the sight of a random chicken staring down their fallen ninja. If it weren't for the fact Randy was trembling in fear.

Jake dived down to help and heard him mumbling to himself in panicky tones. “Embrace your fear, embrace your fear, embrace your fear.”

The chicken shrieked in his face and Randy scrambled back in a crawl as it advanced on him, his voice getting shriller with every word.

Jake tugged him up by his scarf and smacked the demon chicken away for good measure.

“I am Fear Factor!” The akuma hissed as he slung the balls of smoke towards the heroes. “And I will make you all live your worst nightmare.”

Chat grunted in annoyance as he twirled his staff, knocking some of the attacks away. “If we can't find the akuma soon, we're going to get smoked.”

Danny, despite the tense fight, felt his lips curl into a smile at the pun. “My parents always told me smoking would lead me ashtray.”

“Boys!” Ladybug said, a threatening edge to her tone, “Akuma first, puns later.”

Randy had somewhat recovered from the attack on him and was attempting to spot the the akuma. 

Spud and Tucker had managed to get control over the traffic cameras as the teens left in Adrien’s room watched the fight.

Howard suddenly leaned forward, squinting at the scene. “It's on his belt. I can't tell what it is but the stankage is there.”

Trixie raised an eyebrow, “Wrong city man. Wrong continent.”

“It's habit okay!”

Tucker waved them off as he tuned the Fenton Phone he was wearing to the right channel.

Once the feedback stopped buzzing, a breathless Randy picked up.

Tucker cut straight to the point, watching as Jake nearly got hit by a smoky ball. “Akuma is on his belt. Don't know what but it's there.”

Randy ducked behind a nearby car and squinted at the akuma, “Got it. You guys are the cheese.”

He jumped and landed on top of the car in a crouch, before springing towards the akuma again. It was risky trying to get close enough to see what exactly the akuma was, but Randy knew he could make it.

He propelled himself forward, catching the attention of Fear Factor, who hissed and focused the attacks on Randy. 

Randy managed to get a glimpse of a small keychain, pulsing with dark violet light before his vision was filled with another smokey ball.

Cold hands wrapped around his waist and he was redirected to the side as Danny took the full blast.

Randy managed to handspring to his feet and watched as his friend was thrown to the ground, smoke curling off of him.

For a brief moment Randy feared he would revert back to being human. Danny had always expressed his fear of being found out and not accepted.

Exposed secrets were a small fear for all of them.

Danny grunted on the ground and stood up with shaky knees.

The sky around them darkened, green and purple clashing together in a twisted version of the sky. The air turned about twenty degrees cooler and an unnatural wind swirled around them.

All the windows suddenly shattered, raining glass on the figures below.

Back at the Agreste Mansion, several teens cursed when the camera feed went to static.

All the fighting paused as a menacing chuckle echoed around them, sending chills up their spines.

Jake watched as Danny froze, one hand clutched to his chest and eyes wide with fear.

The smoke streaming off of Danny swirled into a bulky figure in front of the superpowered people on the street. It twisted and morphed and thickened until a unfamiliar figure wearing an EXTREMELY familiar insignia was sneering at them.

More accurately, staring at the paralyzed halfa. “Miss me Danny?”

Fear Factor floated back uneasily, the flaming haired figure intimidating him immensely. Hawkmoth hissed in his ear to flee while the heroes attention was diverted.

Even he knew this was not something to mess with.

Jake saw Danny stumble back, breaths coming faster and his face losing all his blood. He knew an oncoming panic attack when he saw one.

Risky as it was to grab him now, with all the possibility Danny would lash out, Jake shot forward and grabbed his friend. Almost cradling him to his chest, Jake headed for the Agreste Mansion. Jazz might be the only one who could help him right now.

Randy edged over to Ladybug. “The akuma is on Fear Factor’s belt. It's a little keychain.”

Chat readied his baton, uneasily staring at the replica of his friend. “You go get the akuma Bugga Boo. We'll deal with this copycat.”

Ladybug touched his shoulder, silently asking him to be safe before she launched her yoyo in the opposite direction.

Randy pulled out his sword and yelled to get the ghost’s attention. “Hey you Phantom phony!”

The ghost merely glanced down at Randy and Chat, the most unimpressed look on his face, “I don't have time to deal with you.”

A stream of ectoblasts were sent their way. Chat danced around before leaping up and taking a swing at the ghost.

He caught the staff with one hand, and swing Chat into a building. Randy jumped up with a cry of “NINJA ELECTRO BALLS!”

The ghost let out a hiss as the electricity bounced across his skin and let go of the staff, facing Randy again.

Randy squeaked and ducked under the barrage of attacks while Chat caught his breath.

Jake, meanwhile, had flew straight into Adrien’s open window. Danny was hyperventilating in his grip, tears falling from his eyes.

His wings clipped the windows as he flew in and he tumbled forward. Jake angled himself to where he would hit the ground instead of the halfa. Jazz ran forward and tugged her brother up, holding his head in her hands.

Jake transformed, Trixie helping him to his feet.

“Danny it's ok, everything's ok. We're fine. We're safe. It's ok, I need you to calm down Danny.”

Sam and Tucker crouched on either side of him, whispering similar sayings. A ring of light formed around his waist, leaving him in his human form. Jazz pulled him into a hug as his breathing started to slow.

Tucker caught Jake’s eye. “Dude go help Ladybug. That's the fastest way to get rid of him.”

Jake nodded and jumped out the window, transforming in mid air. He flew above the rooftops, looking for Ladybug’s familiar red suit.

A brief glimpse of Chat and Randy showed them hopelessly outmatched, overpowered, and outnumbered?

Yep there were now five duplicates making it two on six.

Jake served and slammed into one, knocking him through a wall and dispersing.

Randy managed to slice one through the middle, the beginnings of a black eye showing through his mask.

Chat wiped away the blood trickling into his eye from a shallow forehead cut.

A duplicate grabbed Jake’s tail and swung him in the direction of his friends. The three of them tumbled in a pile before coming to a rest.

Now all three of them were dizzy, sore, and tangled up.

Four identical ghosts floated above them, fists blazing with power.

“Pathetic.”

Four dark voices echoed around them simultaneously.

“Don't you know who I am? What I can do?”

Thankfully they never got to find out as Ladybug’s restoration magic flew through the sky, making the ghost vanish. It swarmed them too, somewhat healing the bruises and cuts they got in the fight.

Ladybug landed near them a moment later, her earrings beeping. “Are you guys ok?”

Randy groaned and laid his face on the ground. “Let's never do that again.”

“Agreed.” Jake and Chat said.

“Where's Phantom? Is he alright?”

Randy whipped his head up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped again, “Actually tell me later. I’m about to detransform. I’ll see guys later!” She waved to them as she swung away.

Chat, Jake, and Randy were soon rushing back to the Agreste Mansion.

Danny was leaning against Jazz when his friends came flying through the window. Randy was the first to come flying at him, tackling him in a hug. Adrien was right behind him.

“Dude don't scare us like that!” Adrien said as he hugged Danny’s neck.

Randy was hugging his waist, “You really freaked us out.”

Jake turned back into a human, feeling slightly dizzy from all the changes he had gone through today. “Dawg you ok now?”

“Are you guys ok?” Howard asked. “Cunningham came face to face with a chicken, and I'm pretty sure I heard you guys get thrown into buildings from here.”

Danny untangled himself from his friends and they changed back into civilians, Adrien catching Plagg in his hands.

“Sorry guys. I-I didn't mean to leave you like that and-”

Sam slapped a hand across his mouth. “Danny, shut up and stop blaming yourself.”

“Yeah man.” Spud spoke up, “It Butterfly Dude’s fault this all happened.”

Trixie fetched some cheese to stop Plagg’s over dramatic moaning and Adrien smiled, “How about we turn this party into a sleepover? Father won't be back for another few nights and we could all use a rest.”

“Sounds bruce.” Howard said as he took a chair. “I'm game.”

Randy lit up. “I say we build one HECK of a pillow fort!”

Two hours, 45 pillows, 12 sheets, 20 comforters, four mattresses, and some confused maids later; the large group of teens were all either asleep or about to be.

Danny, Jake, Randy, and Adrien were in the middle laying on each other.

Jake poked Danny’s shoulder. “Bro, you don't have to tell us-”

“-but we're here for you when you need it.” Randy finished.

Danny sighed. “I know guys. It's just-”

“Hard to talk about.” Adrien said.

Danny buried his face in the fluff that made up his pillow. They sat there in silence, listening to the breathing and snores of their friends around them.

“It started because of a stupid test….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually like writing with the whole “Dan breaks out of the thermos and makes Danny miserable” trope, BUT I made an exception/compromise.
> 
> I don’t have a lot of practice with angst and action writing so sorry if it’s terrible. Despite my love for his character, I’m also pretty terrible at writing Dan. And I don’t have much knowledge on panic attacks so once again I apologize if any things wrong.
> 
> (Does 3159 words make up for it?)


	16. Shenanigans Have Ensued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Quartet getting sucked into the Nomicon and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffft. Someone help these dorks my gosh

Jake poked Randy’s unresponsive head. “Do ya think he's ok?”

Danny and Adrien hovered over him.

“Maybe?” Adrien shrugged.

“He usually doesn't take this long….” Danny said. “should we go in after him?”

Jake poked him again. “I don't even know how the whole ‘Nomicon’ thing works, dawg.”

Adrien gestured to the book, “He just looks at it. How hard can it be?”

Plagg didn't say anything as the three of them pulled the book out from under Randy’s head. But he did cackle when all three of them collapsed on the ground.

One moment they were looking at the Nomicon, and the next the three boys were falling into a doodled pond.

Danny shook his head and stood up, water dripping off him. “That was….”

Adrien’s head popped up out of the water, before he stood up too, “What is wrong with the physics here?!”

Jake wrung water from his jacket, “Bro. That is what you're wondering?”

The three of them walked to the shore, looking around in awe.

Adrien started to look giddy as they walked into a town like area. He ran up to a random stall where a doodled person was sitting. “Hi! We're Randy’s friends from the outside!”

Jake rolled his eyes and caught up to him saying, “I don't think they can talk dude.”

The doodled person had the most unimpressed look on its face.

Danny took a step back. “No but I think they can understand what we're saying.”

“Sweet!” Adrien said, “So do you know where Randy is?”

The person pointed off to the side, where a path led into a forest.

The trio offered their thanks and started walking through the forest. After a minute they could hear Randy complaining loudly about something. 

“This is SO not fair! Ow! Nomicon that’s cheat-AH!”

Randy glared at the doodled samurai in front of him and rubbed his arm. 

The samurai gestured again with its sword.

Randy gave a dramatic sigh and got back into his stance.

The samurai raised its sword and swung at him, Randy dancing out of the way. He dodged another attack and ducked under the sword. Before he could perform the disarming trick Nomicon had been trying to teach him a familiar voice yelled out, “HEY SAILOR MOON!”

Randy jerked his head around and saw his friends waving at him and the samurai kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, landing on his elbow. The sword touched his chest.

“Oh come on!” Randy whined. “I got distracted!”

The sword tip lifted from his chest and words appeared above the samurai’s head.

‘A Ninja in battle must not be distracted, but aware of his surroundings.’

“That makes no sense!” Randy exclaimed. “I’m supposed to focus on the fight but know everything around me? Is everything you say a riddle?”

Randy was pretty sure the samurai glared at him, despite it wearing a mask. It smacked his head with the flat of its sword.

“OW!” Randy rubbed his head. “Seriously?”

The samurai turned and walked into the trees, disappearing from sight. Randy stuck his tongue out at its back and stood up.

The three guys were wearing sheepish expressions on their face.

“Sorry.” Adrien apologized.

Randy waved his hand dismissively, “Eh, Nomicon’s always like that. Though it seems extra grumpy today.”

The ground rumbled beneath them. Randy glared at it while the other three panicked. “Well you are!”

Jake, Adrien, and Danny were clutching each other’s arms and looked around worriedly.

“The book did that?!” Danny squeaked.

“Bro you mean to tell me that it’s actually conscious?” Jake asked.

Randy gave them a ‘duh’ look. “I complain about Nomicon all the time.”

Adrien let go of Jake’s arm and looked around. “Uh, I kinda thought Nomicon just lived in the book?”

Jake and Danny nodded in agreement. Danny laughed, “Wow. You got schooled by a book.”

Randy shot him a look, “A book that has had eight hundred years of experience and the knowledge of hundreds of ninjas absorbed into it. You wanna have a go?”

Danny mumbled under his breath while Adrien and Jake laughed.

“Soooo….” Jake grinned, “Wanna give us a tour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for more shenanigans!!


	17. Yo Yo Bros Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do a chapter on a yoyo competition! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, every bit of this yoyo stuff came from personal experience.

Danny flicked the toy down, and gently flicked his wrist back up. The cheap red plastic spun back up the string and he caught it in his hand. His eyes lifted back up to his friend.

“Why?”

Adrien gave a crooked smile, his own red yo-yo in hand. “New competition! I wanna see who's the best at yoyo tricks.”

Randy flicked his yoyo up and it slipped off his finger, hitting Jake on the back of his head.

“OW!”

“Well not PJs.” Jake grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Randy gave him a sheepish look as he retrieved the toy, “Sorry dude. Yoyos are the cheese but….” he wrapped the string around it, “They always manage to slip off my finger.”

Danny looked back at Adrien, “I can only make it go up and down. Maybe swing it around in a circle but there's a good chance I'll knock something out.”

Adrien just shrugged in response and attempted to flick the yoyo back up to his hand. He overestimated it and the yoyo came shooting back up, barely missing his face. Adrien threw out his hand to wave it away, forgetting that the yoyo was still attached.

While trying to get his yoyo under control, Adrien ended up tangling his hands in the string. He sighed in defeat and looked to Danny pleadingly.

Danny snickered but phased the string off his hands.

Jake was laughing lightly as well, but was easily making his own yoyo go up and down. At one point it hit the ground and Jake allowed it to roll a bit before flicking it back up.

Randy was suddenly hovering over his shoulder with wide eyes. “That was so BRUCE! Can you do anymore tricks Fire Breath?”

Danny and Adrien were right beside him in an instant. 

“You can actually use that thing?”

“Can you show us?”

Jake grinned and flicked the yoyo back down before using his other hand to grab the string and pull it up, twisting as he went. The string formed a triangle with the yoyo swinging in the middle. He let it go and the string fell back down before he jerked the toy back up.

The other three clapped and cheered him on.

“Yo I win this right?” Jake teased as he played with the yoyo some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Check out my tumblr maybe for more shenanigans!)


	18. Girls Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe have Sam and Marinette hang out and Sam decides to give Marinette a pastel punk or soft grunge make over? Marinette then decides to return the favor and make Sam a kickass outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pssst....check out my tumblr for more shenanigans)

Marinette and Sam were two people that should NOT have gotten along.

Sam liked the dark, depressing things in life. She was a pessimist at heart and spent most of her days (that didn't involve hanging out with her friends) writing disturbing poetry and being an activist.

Marinette liked things pink and bright. She was an overall optimistic person that fawned over boys (well, A boy) and loved to sew and bake.

And yet….

Sam tossed a couple more shirts over the top of the dressing room. “Try those. Black goes with everything so it should be easy to match.”

Alya was relaxing in a chair, texting on her phone. She had already been subjugated to Sam’s minor makeover, and was attempting to help with Marinette.

Sam perched on the arm of Alya’s chair. “I don't think I have ever had this much fun shopping. The boys never let me give them a makeover.” She paused for a moment before smirking, “Except Tucker once but he was going through a faze and goth is my thing.”

Marinette giggled through the door. “It's still your thing. Hey, can you grab that jean vest we saw earlier?”

“The purple-ish pink one?” Alya asked.

“Yep!”

A minute later Alya was tossing the clothing over the door to the dressing room.

Marinette opened her arms and turned for them. “How do I look?”

Sam looked over her before nodding, “I know goth isn't your thing, but you can pull off pastel goth.”

Marinette and Alya shared a look before pushing Sam into the dressing room.

“Hey!”

Marinette immediately bounced off to search through the store. Alya leaned on the door.

“Don't worry. We won't put you in anything pink.”

Sam scoffed from the other side. “Only reason I haven't broken down the door yet.”

Marinette returned a minute later with an arm full of purple and black clothes. “I don't think the store owner would like that very much.”

Alya left the room to look for various accessories while Sam tried on the outfits Marinette tossed over.

“I really liked the purple dress.” Marinette commented. “It's still dark but it really makes your hair and eyes stand out.”

Alya barged in a moment later, “And I got the perfect accessories to go with it!”

She tossed a black pair of leggings over the top, as well as a shockingly green belt.

There was the sound of rustling clothing and an approving sound from Sam. She stepped out of the dressing room to show them.

Alya nodded her head, “You're going to make Danny drool for sure.”

Sam grinned and examined herself in the mirror. “Same goes for you guys. Adrien and Nino won't know what hit them.”

Marinette flushed but laughed with her friends. “Hey Sam, I made you something. Think of it as a thank you for all that fabric.”

Sam shook her head, “Grandma Ida had a ton of it stored away in boxes that weren't even going to be used. I'm not a fan of things going to waste.”

“Still.” Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a lengthy, black necklace. Hanging from the chain was Phantom’s insignia.

Sam’s eyes were wide as she gently took the necklace, “Mari….”

Alya rested her arm on Sam’s shoulder, “It is so nice having another girl around. I was afraid the boys might outnumber us.”

Sam grinned and grabbed them both in a hug. “You guys are great!”

Marinette giggled, “I thought you hated hugs.”

Sam released them before linking arms, “I can make an exception today. And I'll pay for everything.” The other two tried to protest but Sam shook them off. “I am filthy stinking rich and finally have some girls to go shopping with that don't try to force me in pink. I'm paying for everything.”

Alya was the first to accept. “Fine. But right after this we have to go knock the boys out.”

“With pleasure~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew the girls in their outfits if you wanna see what I had in mind. It's terrible but it gets the idea across. Iwent soft grunge for Alya and more pastel goth for Mari.
> 
> http://queenofhearts7378.tumblr.com/post/153149737099/this-is-for-my-next-secret-quartet-one-shot


	19. Tumblr Drabbles Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I played a game on Tumblr and wrote a bunch of drabbles for the Secret Quartet in like an hour. I'm saying this is part one cause I'm probably gonna end up playing the game again.

\--Home--

Maddie smiled through the crack of Danny’s door, watching the large group of teenagers. They were sprawled out across the floor, half eaten food and drinks on the verge of spilling into the carpet littered the area around them.

Randy was furiously shaking his fist, before he released the pair of dice as hard as he could against the board. The pieces rocketed forward, nearly hitting Jake.

Jake gave him a glare and Randy just laughed through his apologies. Danny moved the pieces for him, since they were closest to him. Adrien was on his stomach, head resting on his arms. His accent floated through his words as he teased Randy for his lack of progress.

Sam and Trixie lay on the bed, phones out as they watched the four play the board game. Howard was half asleep on a bean bag chair near Randy, occasionally offering his advice that Randy took every time. Spud and Tucker were not at the computer like she thought they would be, but instead crowded around a large stack of papers as they took turns highlighting. Jazz was curled up in a chair, a blanket laying across her still form and a book falling from her hands.

Maddie shut the door as gently as she could before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Jack was bent over a project on the table, his welding mask hiding his face as the sparks flew.

He stopped and lifted it, giving the metal parts an appreciative look. Maddie danced over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He caught her in embrace. “Well you’re sure happy aren’t you Mads?”

“Of course I am.” She melted into his arms, “Everyone’s home.”

\--Love--

“It’s a simple question.” Danny demanded, slapping his hand on the table.

Adrien crossed his arms, a defiant look in his eyes. “No it’s not.”

Jake and Randy sat back, eyes flickering back and forth between the other two. Plagg was grinning at the staring match from his spot in Randy’s hair.

Danny scowled and shoved the objects of the argument forward. “Yes. It is actually. Why are you being so difficult about this?”

“Why are YOU being difficult?” Adrien countered. Can’t my love be shared equally?“

“Not when it concerns this.” Danny pointed sharply at Randy and Jake, who both twitched at the sudden movement. “It’s not like I’m asking you which of us you like more-”

“Probably Randy.”

“Schweet!!”

“Dawg that’s not fair.”

Danny glared at the blonde.

Adrien scoffed “What? You’re asking me which cookie I love the best. That is SO not fair.”

\--Power--

Jake pressed the buttons harder, nearly tilting over the side of the couch.

Marinette was his opponent, who definitely did not pull any punches.

A few sparks, a splatter of pixels, and Jake was finally defeated.

The others clapped and cheered and teased behind them. Jake placed the controller down and reached his hand over to Marinette. The girl gripped his hand.

“Good game!” She exclaimed brightly.

“It was a good game.” Jake nodded, releasing his hand from Marinette’s powerful grip. “How’d ya get that last move to land?”

“It’s the best move that has the perfect balance between speed and power.” Marinette shrugged. “I just chose the perfect time to use it. You had some pretty good moves to.”

“Thanks. Yo! Who’s turn is it?!”

\--Voice--

Randy grabbed the glass and chugged the contents down before Danny could utter one word of protest. 

“I can’t believe you never told us.” Adrien said. 

“Man I can’t believe that-” Jake gestured to the instrument around Randy’s neck, “-is an actual thing.”

“Dude I can’t believe you just drank that stuff.” Danny wrinkled his nose. “I smelled raw eggs in it.”

Randy wiped his mouth, “Eggs don’t have a smell. I’ve smelled them.”

“Yeah they do.” Danny and Jake said together.

“You guys also have a heightened sense of smell.” Adrien pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter.” Randy waved them off. “Heidi drinks the same stuff. Keeps my voice from giving out in the middle of a song.”

\--Warrior--

Jake sighed, shaking his head at his friends’ actions.

Adrien fell for the umpteenth time, Plagg cackling in the air next to him. Defeated he lay on his back, making faces at the tiny kwami.

Danny was actually doing pretty good. Until Gramps tossed a slightly glowing stone under him, ridding the halfa access to his powers. He fell off too, pouting at the elder man.

Randy was….well he got bored and was sentenced to sit on the couch indefinitely for kicking the broom into a wall.

Jake felt himself tip and angled himself for the couch, nearly landing on Randy’s legs.

Adrien lifted his head up, “You know, this is like those old fashion ninja movies I watched a little while back.”

“What?”

The other three looked at him with odd looks on their faces.

Adrien sat up with a grin, “An old master, trained in the ways of old finds four young heroes with the potential to be the chosen ones to defend their homes! But to do so, they undergo the training of the warriors past-”

“Stooooooop!” Plagg moaned, coming to a rest on his holder’s shoulder. “You’re sounded like those stupid cartoons you watch.”

\--Hurt--

Adrien, Danny, and Jake stood around Randy’s room awkwardly.

Howard rolled his eyes. “What the juice are you guys doing?”

“We aren’t really sure how to help.” Danny shrugged.

“Usually our help only leads to hurt prides and egos.” Jake commented.

Adrien nodded in agreement. “I couldn’t look Ladybug in the eyes for days after the Dating Incident.”

The small talk was interrupted when Randy walked in, head down and hands in his pockets. Immediately the other four surrounded him demanding answers.

Randy waved them off, “It’s ok guys, really.”

A grin slowly stretched across his face and he pulled out a slip of paper, “I finally got her number!”

\--Draw--

Plagg peeked around the corner, before giving the all clear. Adrien, Jake, and Randy tiptoed around and headed for the thick notebook on the table.

Jake cupped his ear and whispered, “Ear of the dragon.”

One of his ears transformed into their red, scaled version. He listened carefully for the light footsteps before nodded to the other two. Randy and Adrien carefully lifted the cover, taking care not to move the notebook from its spot. Jake joined them quickly, his dragon ear fading back into his normal one.

Pencils, inks, markers, crayons, colored pencils, charcoals, chalks, oil pastels, and some watercolor decorated the pages inside. Loose papers from homework covered in doodles with amazing details borne of pens and pencils.

The snooping trio looked at the pages in awe and happiness. Adrien turned the pages with the utmost care, not wanting to smudge or rip anything.

Randy practically had stars in his eyes when he caught sight of himself, as the Ninja, posed dramatically on the rooftop of a building. The lighting from a penciled sun sending shadows across the face. His pictured self looked ready to leap off the page and straight into battle.

Jake let out a soft gasp at an inked picture of his dragon form, fire spilling out of his mouth. The red ink made his drawn scales glisten in the imagined flames.

Adrien paused at a drawing made from markers. It was his Eiffel Tower, lit up in the Parisian night. Two lone figures could be seen silhouetted at the top, watching over their city.

They continued going through the sketchbook. Ghosts, people, heroes, monsters, landscapes, and events filled the pages. Sam curled up in a rose, Tucker lounging in a throne and adorned in Egyptian jewels, a destroyed city, a creepy sarcophagus, Randy and Howard on stage with their instruments, Adrien looking bored at shoot, Jake dancing in a New York subway.

Eventually they reached the end, marked by the blank pages not yet filled with Danny’s artwork. Adrien carefully shut it.

Randy sighed, “I wish he would have told us he could draw so well.”

“Sam and Tuck says he doesn’t think he’s good enough.” Jake shrugged, “Self esteem issues. I get that.”

Adrien grinned at them, “We can wait until he decides to tell us before we tell him we’ve been peeking at his sketchbook.”

\--Stubble--

Adrien was incredibly wary of going to his friend’s houses at first.

Danny’s parents still didn’t know his secret, so he always stumbled over his words and ended up babbling in French before he felt comfortable.

Randy’s was strange. His parents were hardly ever home and Randy always brushed it off with either “work” or “at a friend’s house”. Though there were a couple of people who dropped by every now and then that walked in to check on them.

Jake’s was perhaps the most difficult to get used to to, for everyone. Ever since Hong Kong, secrets didn’t matter in that house.

Jonathan Long grabbed Adrien in hug, the slight stubble on his chin tickling Adrien’s face. “Good to see you boys again!” He released the blonde to trap Randy and Danny into hugs as well. “Heading off?”

“Meeting the others at Gramps shop.” Jake succumbed to his father’s hug as well before expertly slipping out of the grasp. “There’s a quick leprechaun deal I need to take care of before we head for lunch.”

Mr. Long chuckled and waved them off, “Well don’t get into too much trouble bucko. It’s your turn to do dishes.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Jake drawled as the quartet headed out the door.

\--Fly--

Blasts of green left smoking holes in the trees.

Ninja rings were embedded where sword slices weren’t.

Burnt trees were doused in ice.

One tree was a completely disintegrated mess of rotted sticks and dead leaves.

Plagg shook his head tiredly at the four teenagers. Adrien stood next to his transformed friends, one of the Ninja’s weapons in his hands as he continued their battle.

“Of all the things you all deal with, you can’t squish one. single. FLY?!”

\--Eyes--

Alya stared across street at the group of boys. Marinette nudged her, “You’re staring.”

“I’m aware of that.”

Marinette’s face filled her view and Alya took a step back.

“Don’t you think the Americans are super weird?” Alya questioned her.

“They’re Americans.” Marinette said as if that explained everything.

Alya rolled her eyes, “Other than that. Like….not human weird.”

Marinette hummed, joining her friend in staring at the group. “You’re right. They must be vampires.”  
She laughed when Alya pushed her shoulder.

“No but seriously. What do you mean?”

“….Their eyes. Actually Adrien’s too. They just kinda have this look in them. That and Danny’s are just too bright. I thought I saw them glowing at the movies a couple weeks ago.”

Marinette shook her head with a giggle, “I think you’ve been reading too many comics again.”

Alya lifted her chin and stared down her friend, “You get that look sometimes too.” Suddenly she gasped. “What if all of them are super heroes!?”

The two girls stared at the American boys just as Randy ran into a light post.

“Nope. Never mind.” Alya laughed. “There is no way those dorks are superheroes.”

Marinette giggled with her.

\--Formal--

Danny leaned against the railing, watching the party goers inside with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Randy was leaning over the edge, bow tie undone and his feet lifted in the air.

Jake was sitting on the rail himself. “Dawg if you fall I’m not gonna catch you.”

Randy stared at the ground in quiet contemplation. “I wonder if the party will end early if there was a tragic accident.”

Adrien shot him an alarmed look, “Please don’t throw yourself off the balcony just to save us from boredom.”

“I was actually thinking of throwing Cheese Creep off.”

Danny snorted. “That’ll make headlines. ‘14 year old kid grabs multi millionaire Vlad Masters and throws him off third story balcony at his own party because of boredom’.”

Adrien shrugged off his jacket and threw it with the others laying in a pile. “I’ve been to a ton of these sort of parties, and they’re all pretty dull. But this one is beyond boring.”

Jake nodded, “That must be Draculame’s newest diabolical plan: boring us to death with formal parties.”

“Well it’s working.” Randy muttered, leaning even further over the edge.

Danny reached over and snagged his collar, pulling him back. “Howard would kill us if he found out we let you fall off a balcony.”

Randy grinned at his friends. “You shoots wouldn’t let me hit the ground. Plus I have my mask. I’d be fine!”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Adrien said.

Footsteps were heard walking toward them. Vlad stepped on the balcony, frowning at the sight of the four boys lurking outside.

“Daniel, when I allowed you to bring your….friends,” They could hear the blatant distaste in that last word. “I had assumed you would actually socialize with the guests and not sulk on the balcony.”

“Would homicide or suicide make this party more lively?” Randy asked the older man brightly.

Vlad’s eye twitched slightly. “Randall, what are you-”

“Homicide man!” Jake exclaimed as he shot a grin at Vlad, “They always got a scandal to go with.”

“Now Jacob-”

“That’s right Jake!” Danny cut in. “It’s all about the mystery. People love solving murder mystery.”

Adrien didn’t join in with their joking, years of formalities towards the one percenters that flocked fashion shows and similar parties had him holding his tongue. But that didn’t stop him from turning away and snickering under his hand.

Vlad’s face was set in a scowl.

Danny grinned, “Sorry Vladdie. Us teenagers are just so unreliable and naive. I don’t think we’d be any help to your business contacts. We might just say something wrong.”

“And if that happens I might just let something slip to your parents.” Vlad turned on his heel and stalked out.

The four boys watched him go.

“….Can we all agree to never go to another one of Vlad’s formal parties?” Adrien asked.

“Agreed.” Came the unanimous agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pssst....check out my tumblr for more shenanigans)


	20. Plots, Pairings, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 request: Oh and also could ( if you want to)you make it so that randy, jake and Danny finds out mari's identity and Mari finds out everyone's identity except chats? so they know each other and they tease Adrien about it?! Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was cackling while I wrote this
> 
> Continuation from chapter 10: In Which We Are All Tikki

Jake made a face. “Are you sure? Cause bro, that is the most ridiculous situation I have ever heard of.”

Randy nodded. “Saw it myself! She almost caught me too.”

Danny chuckled, “And I thought I was the subject of ridiculous amounts of irony. Nope. Adrien wins this.”

“You know what we have to do now right?” Randy asked, a cheshire grin forming on his face.

Jake raised an eyebrow, “Last time we meddled in his love life I was washing chocolate out of my hair and scales for weeks.”

Danny nodded in agreement.

Randy groaned, “C'mon guys! We have to do something!”

“Could talk to Plagg.” Danny suggested. “Saw him and another kwami earlier at the arcade. I'm going to assume it's LB’s.”

“Yeah that's Tikki~”

The other three screeched at the sudden appearance of Plagg, who grinned cheekily at them.

“Couldn't help but overhear-”

“-eavesdrop.” Danny interrupted. “You were eavesdropping.”

“Technicalities.” Plagg waved a paw dismissively. “Anyways I was talking with Tikki earlier. Long story short she's fed up with this whole situation. We have a plan.”

“Will we end up in a chocolate factory?” Jake questioned.

“No that was a stupid idea.” Plagg said bluntly.

“Hey!” The other three exclaimed.

“Just trust me~” Plagg purred, “We'll have those two together by the end of the week.

….

Adrien was extremely suspicious when his friends and kwami showed up at the exact same time with very devious looks on their faces.

“What did you guys do?” He questioned as soon as they were safely in his room.

“Why do you automatically assume we did something?” Randy asked.

The blonde pointed at Plagg, “He's bad enough by himself, all of you together can NOT be good.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes, “In taking offense to that.”

Jake pulled a pink box from his backpack. “We brought food from Marinette’s place.”

Adrien looked between all of them and the box in Jake's hands. “Is anyone going to get arrested?”

The others answered back negatives, so Adrien grabbed the box to eat some cookies.

Randy flopped on the couch next to Adrien, “So Mari’s pretty cute right?”

Adrien choked on a cookie. He coughed, trying to get the words out. “Ahg-uh, w-well, huh?”

Danny sat on the back of the couch, grinning widely. “Marinette is pretty cute right? I mean she's not MY type-”

“But definitely your type dawg.” Jake added.

“My ty-what?” Adrien stammered.

“Your type.” Plagg stressed. “You know: Black hair, blue eyes, can kick your butt and then bench press your unconscious body.”

Adrien flushed. “Sh-she's not, I-I-I mean, I don't-!” he groaned into his hands.

“Agreste, I would suggest chasing after her. There's not a lot of people that fall under your type.” Jake said.

Randy nodded in agreement. “Yeah! So far it's just Ladybug, Marinette, and Danny.”

“And as much as I like you I'm not looking for a second date after the whole chocolate fiasco.” Danny patted Adrien’s shoulder. “Sorry Casanova.”

Adrien hid his burning face in a pillow.

….

Jake was on his skateboard weaving through the Parisians and tourists as he looked for Nino.

He caught sight of a red cap stopped near a food stand. He silently thanked whoever for the fact Nino was tall. “Nino! Dawg, wait up!”

Jake shouted out apologies to the people he cut in front of before skidding to stop by the young DJ. “Oh, ‘sup Alya.”

The girl raised an eyebrow and returned the greeting, a smirking raising the corners of her mouth. Nino bumped fists with Jake. “What's up dude?”

“We need your help doing something,” Jake looked towards Alya, “and Alya’s help would be great too.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean….?” Alya gestured.

“Me, Danny, and Randy. We need to lock Adrien in a closet.”

“Alright.” Nino shrugged.

Alya gave him an incredulous look. “You aren't even going to ask for details? You're just accepting to lock your best friend in a closet?”

“We're locking him in the closet with Marinette.”

Alya didn't even hesitate. “Alright I'm in.”

Nino mocked her words from before. “‘You're just accepting to lock your best friend in a closet?’” 

She leveled a glare at him. “I'm going to ignore that Lahiffe.” She turned back to Jake, “What do you need us to do?”


	21. Tumblr Drabbles Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I played the drabble game again. Got a LOT more prompts this time you hungry monsters, I'm still not done with those prompts

**Marbles**

Jake ducked as Alya through one of the muffins at his head. Randy saved it before it hit the floor.

“Have you lost your marbles?!” She exclaimed. “That's a terrible idea!”

“Could be worse.” Danny commented.

“Yeah! We could be asking Draculame for dating advice.” Randy said.

Danny choked on air and turned to glare at him. “Don't even joke about that.”

Jake ducked another muffin to the head. “If we don't help him, who else is going to?”

Adrien, who was wisely not joining in on the plotting because of past experiences, chose this moment to speak up. “You could just let him figure it out for himself?”

The others in the room turned to stare at him.

“....or you can continue on and we all end up covered in chocolate again.”

“You are not gonna let that go are you?”

Marinette came back with a plate of croissants and placed them on the table. She eyed Alya and the plate of muffins within her reach. “Stop throwing food at the boys.”

“Tell them to stop coming up with stupid matchmaking ideas.”

Randy grinned, “Are you kidding? Where else are we going to do this? Paris is full of romantics!”

Danny grabbed the plate of muffins from Alya. “But maybe kidnapping Nathaniel is going a bit too far.”

 

**Flowers**

Adrien squinted at the sun. The day seemed to be mocking him with how beautiful it was. Birds chirped merrily in the trees. Not a cloud was in the sky and a cool breeze kept the summer heat to a comfortable level.

A bump on his shoulder brought his attention back to earth. Randy smiled softly at him. “You didn't have to let us come with you know.”

“Yeah I did.” Adrien replied.

Jake looked around. “You do this once a month? Does your dad know?”

“If he knows then he hasn't said anything otherwise. Never came with me either.”

“Why Peacock Flowers?” Danny asked, looking at the sunset colored bouquet in Adrien’s hands.

Adrien shrugged as he set the flowers down on the stone bench. “She loved them. Father bought her some seeds for her birthday one year. They flourished under her care.”

“I'm noticing a peacock theme going on.” Randy commented.

That brought a laugh out of Adrien. “Yeah. She adored peacocks too. Never kept a bird though.”

“Think she would have liked us?” Jake asked.

“Honestly?” Adrien trailed his fingers over the soft petals. “She would probably unofficially adopt all of you.

“Mom would have loved you guys.”

 

**Hoodies**

“You're famous!” Randy exclaimed.

The other three stared at him.

Jake took in a breath. “Dawg if you're just figuring this out-”

“No no no!” Randy waved him off. “Adrien you're famous. Why don't you wear disguises?”

Danny said, “That is a good point.”

“I don't understand.” Adrien said.

“You just walked around Paris like a normal person!” Randy got up and started pacing back and forth, his hands flailing as he made his point. “But you're a famous model! Son of a well off fashion designer! Rich! Why aren't you walking around and hoodies and sunglasses and wigs so people don't kidnap you and hold you for ransom!?”

Jake nodded, “Ya gotta point there.”

Adrien just shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. “I don't know. I've always done it. Isn't that what normal people do?”

Randy groaned and flopped back down, landing on Danny’s legs. Danny ignored him. “That's what normal people do but you aren't normal remember? Model, son of rich fashion guy, knows other celebrities-why aren't you a target like in the movies?”

The blonde blinked. “I really don't think we should be basing our life experiences on fictional films.”

Jake frowned, “Wait are we discussing Adrien's not being a target or him not wearing disguises?”

Randy groaned dramatically again.

 

**Royalty**

Adrien peeked around the corner, the cold metal reminding him what he was here to do.

He took a deep breath. And another. And then another.

He could face down super villains and monsters and ghosts and mythical creatures with nothing but a metal stick and puns, but this was still somehow more frightening.

“Adrien.”

Adrien jumped and whirled around. Jazz was grinning at him from the kitchen.

“J-Jazz! What are doing here?” He winced as soon as that came out of his mouth.

“Well I live here, and I was hungry. Bit of advice….ask Mom for dating advice. Dad is a little too enthusiastic.”

Adrien went red in the face, but nodded. Jack Fenton himself came rushing up the steps with exclamations of hot dogs and ghosts. Maddie almost ran past him as well, but he caught her attention.

“Jack honey, you go on ahead! I'll catch up later!” She called out to her husband.

Jack bounded back in the house with an affirmative, gave his wife a kiss, and headed back out of the door.

Maddie turned back to Adrien. “What's bothering you dear?”

He floundered for a moment, trying to phrase the question right. Jazz saved him the trouble by poking her head back in and saying “Girl troubles.”

Maddie let out a knowing sound and Adrien's blush deepened. “I tried asking the others but it didn't turn out so well.”

Maddie tsked, “Course it didn't. Danny may be smart but he's hopelessly clueless.” She gestured for them to sit at the table.

“What's the problem?”

Adrien bit his lip, “I don't know how to talk to her.”

She giggled and leaned back in her seat, “That's it? That's the easiest thing you do.”

Adrien groaned and rested his head on the table. “No it's not! I have no idea what I'm doing around her.”

“That's an easy fix. Treat her like a person.”

He peeked up at her. “What?”

“Treat her like a person. Talk to her like you would the boys or me. Be a friend. Don't treat her above or below anyone else. Treat her like a person. Thats step one.”

“What's step two?”

“Treat her like a princess.” Maddie grinned. “Show her she's royalty, but in little ways. Don't go all out trying to impress her. The little, thoughtful things will be more endearing.”

“Is that all?”

“Nope. Step three: treat her like a goddess. Dazzle her, show her you really care and would do anything for her.”

She leaned forward catching his eye. “A lot of people stop there, but they don't know about the fourth step. This is the most important step of all.

“Treat her like a person again.”

Maddie smiled at him and patted his hand. “Do all that and Marinette will be head over heels for you.”

Adrien nodded thoughtfully as Maddie stood up to join her husband. As she was getting out the door her last words clicked in his head.

“Wait what?”

 

**Time**

Adrien flicked the page, his eyes scanning the words quickly.

Jake leaned against his side playing a handheld game. Danny succumbed to his sister’s nagging and was doing homework in the floor. Randy stretched across both the couch and his friends as he texted Howard.

Adrien hummed in thought before asking, “Do you think Time Turners would be helpful?”

The question was barely out of his mouth before all three of his friends answered with a very strong “No!”

The blonde looked up in surprise. “Uh, why not?”

Danny gave him a ‘duh’ look. “Haven't you had a ridiculous time adventure yet?”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “No. Ladybug did though. Apparently she went back in time because of an akuma. I'm not really sure what happened but there was two akumas and two Ladybugs soooo….” He blinked. “Have you guys?”

“I made my parents never meet and had to fix it otherwise I wouldn't be born.”

“I went back to 1213 and met the first ninja because Howard really had to go to the bathroom.”

“Sam almost got burned at the stake, I was a samurai, I made my parents never marry, Tucker was a mind controlling pharaoh that enslaved our entire class, Vlad started that giant fire in Rome, and I had to fight an evil version of myself that destroyed the world because he cheated on a test.”

The others stared at Danny. He made a face. “Guys I have the ghost of time as a mentor and found a map that led me through natural ghost portals. We do not need Time Turners.”

Adrien glanced back down at the book. “I would be able to play video games more often though-”

“ _No_.” Came three firm voices.

Adrien pouted. “Fine. No time traveling for me.”

 

**Sinister**

Danny let out a low curse as he stared at the board in front of him. Randy was grinning in an extremely creepy way he didn't think his friend was capable of.

Jake was moaning into a pillow because, despite still being in the game, he was easily the worst player and was about to lose anyway.

Adrien wasn't so bad, but he tried to help Jake and was going down with him.

“You are cheating somehow.” Danny muttered, staring between his cards and the board.

“Nope!” Randy said, popping the ‘p’. “I'm just that bruce!”

Danny cursed under his breath again. Adrien patted Jake’s back as the boy gave another pitiful moan. Randy's smile turned more sinister.

Danny finally growled and crossed his arms, glaring at Randy. “Forget it. No way am I giving you Marvin Gardens. You'll wipe me out.”

Randy scoffed, but scooped up the dice. “Fine. It was good deal though.”

“I'm like 90% sure that was extortion.”

“It's called legal business dealing. You should learn it sometime.”

Five turns later had Randy triumphantly holding all the properties and money.

 

**Lonely or Lovely**

_ (I can't read my own damn handwriting so you get both) _

 

Adrien didn't glance up when he heard someone yelp from under his bed.

“Adriiiiiieeeennnnn!”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “You sound way too much like Chloé right now.”

Randy poked his head out from under his friend’s bed. “Don't insult me.”

“What are you doing here?” Adrien closed his textbook and looked down at his friend.

“I'm lonely.”

“That's lovely. Where's Howard?”

Randy sighed and squirmed out from under the bed. “Me and Howard were planning on spending the day playing the brucest of video games when Heidi barged in and ruined all our plans. She said blah and blah and blah but the point is I'm lonely and bored so I decide to go to you cause you're my favorite friend!”

“No I'm not. That's Howard.”

Randy paused.

“That is true.” He conceded. “But you're my second favorite friend!”

Adrien smiled, “You're my third favorite friend too.”

“Thanks-hey!”

Adrien laughed and Randy hit him with a pillow. “I'm kidding! I'm kidding!”

 

**Atlas**

_ (I'm not gonna lie, I was SO tempted to do a Trollhunters crossover.) _

 

Jazz paced in front of the four boys, exclaiming something about flaws and heroes and something else but no one was really listening.

Randy’s eyes had glazed over two minutes in. He  _ might _ have schloomped into the Nomicon, but he could just be sleeping with his eyes open. Danny and Jake were expertly playing games on their phones. The two were well trained in ignoring know-it-all sisters when they start lecturing. Adrien, to his credit, had tried to follow along. He really tried. It was just his subject was physics, not psychology, and there were lots of big psychology words in there and she was speaking so fast and then he started wondering what Ladybug would look like with her pigtails down and….yeah.

“Adrien!”

Said boy jerked out of day dreamland to find Jazz staring at him intensely.

“I completely agree, 100%!” Adrien said automatically, giving her his best model smile.

She gave him an utterly unimpressed look right back. “I asked if you knew your fatal flaw.”

Danny and Jake snickered as Adrien shrunk back in his seat in embarrassment.

Jazz put her hands on her hips and shook her head at the four of them. “This is important, vital information. All  extra ordinary crime fighters need to know this about themselves. Especially teenage ones!”

Jake nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Couldn't agree more.” Danny said brightly.

Randy snored and Jazz frowned. She leaned forward and clapped her hands right by his ear.

“Forty-two!” He yelped.

The girl just rolled her eyes and fixed the four of them with a glare.

“Fatal flaws. They're named that way for a reason. Hamlet refused to take any action. He died.”

“Jazz,” Danny said, “I was asleep for all of that lesson, Jake never read it, and I doubt Randy even knows who that is.”

Randy yawned, “The shake a spear guy? He isn't the new McFist McJavelin Toss mascot?”

Jake groaned, “Jammies, man, I don't even like English and  _ I  _ know who he is.”

Jazz looked to the sky as if to say  _ ‘why am I even trying to help these idiots?’ _ .

“So wait,” Randy blinked at her, “What exactly  _ are _ our fatal flaws?”

Jazz shrugged. “Usually you don't even know it till it kills you.”

Danny snorted, “So mine would be not thinking or paying attention before walking into a giant dysfunctional portal to another world.”

While the boys snickered under their breaths, Jazz thought it over for a minute.

“Well it could.” She said. “The not thinking before you jump into things.”

“Hey!” Danny protested. “I've gotten better at thinking first!”

“Exactly!” Jazz exclaimed. “Which is good! Figuring out your fatal flaws and attempting to overcome them so they don't defeat you is a huge part of being a hero.”

Jake narrowed his eyes, “Exactly how do you know this? They don't have classes on superhero therapy now right?”

“I'm hoping to become the first hero and/or ghost therapist licensed.” Jazz said. “That might reduce the amount of attacks and lessen the chances of heroes become bitter and joining the other side. You four are the perfect test subjects.”

“Glad we could be your guinea pigs.” Danny deadpanned.

“ _ Do  _ you know any of our fatal flaws?” Adrien asked.

Jazz sighed, “No. At the most I can make a hypothesis considering how much I know about you four but nothing for sure. Take Adrien for example.

“From what I know and observed, you're a very compassionate and kind person; you put others before yourself every time, even if you might get seriously injured. Like another certain someone I know.” She shot a glare at her brother, who just shrugged in response.

“But you also have this certain drive to  _ not _ disappoint people. You take up fencing, Chinese lessons, modeling, piano lessons on top of schoolwork  _ and _ being Chat Noir. You don't want to disappoint people so you take up so much on your shoulders and still try to be the best you can be in those fields.”

Adrien frowned, “Isn't that a good thing?” He asked slowly.

Jazz smiled. “Doing the best you can do? That is a good thing. Taking up so much that you suffocate? ….That's a bit not good. Ever heard of Atlas? Carried the world on his shoulders and struggled for an eternity.”

Randy nudged Adrien with his foot. “Well with the four of us, plus all our besties and sidekicks and partners….I think we're shouldering the world pretty well right now, huh Atlas?”

Jake snorted, “So long as the world is still in one piece? Yeah dawg. We're doing good.”

 

**Paper**

 

“Cunningham!”

Howard slammed the door open with a shout. Randy sleepily lifted his head off his pillow to look down at his friend.

“Whaaaaaat?” He whined. “I'm sick, I'm supposed to be sleeping.” He sniffled and put his head back down.

“That's not important right now!” Howard threw something on top of him and climbed up to the top bunk. “You're in the paper!”

Randy groaned. “I'm always in the paper. I'm the ninja.”

Something hit the back of his head and he rolled to his side to glare at Howard, who shoved a newspaper in his face. Randy blinked at it, none of the words making sense at the moment.

“The ninja isn't in the paper. You are!”

“Schweet. Can I sleep now?”

Howard let out a frustrated grunt. “You and the guys are in the paper, Cunningham. Not a ghost, dragon, cat boy, and ninja. But four dorks making origami in the park.”

Randy made a sound that could have been an agreement or a snore.

Howard whacked his friend with the paper. “You. Are. Newspaper. Famous! I mean it's not as famous as internet famous, cause nobody reads the paper anymore, but it's still a type of famous!”

Randy squinted his eyes. “I am sick. Actually sick this time. Tell me tomorrow when I don't have cotton in my head.” Then he put his head under the pillow.

Howard huffed but jumped down of the bunk bed. “We are not done talking about this. Origami, Cunningham. Origami!”

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a thermos. “Mort made this. It'll taste schnasty but you'll back to normal in no time. Now hurry up and get better so we can go to Greg’s Game Hole and see if your newspaper fame will get us any free food!”

Randy made another sound that was most likely a laugh, so Howard took it as acceptance.

 

**Slump**

_ (I'm so sorry that I've been watching so much Supernatural lately. This is ridiculously AU and totally self indulgent.) _

 

Adrien blinked at the building in front of him. Plagg stirred in his jacket pocket restlessly. “This is the place?”

Jake shrugged, pushing the map into his backpack before slinging it back around his shoulders. “The address Tuck gave us. Says the dude either lives or works here.”

Danny huffed a breath, shaking his head. “Place is heavily layered with sigils. I can feel ‘em from here. Pretty bang up job actually.”

“Anything that'll….” Randy gave some wide gestures between Danny and the house. “Ya know, totally wonk up your mojo Casper?”

“Shouldn't.” Danny muttered, glaring at the walls of the building. “I'm pretty well studied on things that'll keep me out or screw me up. Plagg, you good?”

“Get me some Camembert and keep me away from all the hunters and I'd be glowing with happiness.” Plagg drawled.

Adrien winced. “ _ Désolé _ Plagg.”

“Meh.” The kwami rumbled from his spot in the pocket. “Take your apologies and shove them up your-”

“ _ Thank you _ Plagg!” Jake cut in glaring at Adrien's pocket. The blonde gave them a sheepish smile, pink dusting his cheeks.

Randy bounced on his toes,  “Bros I don't know about you but I'm ready to get this over with. Bruce as it was for Tuck to find someone capable of reading all his techno babble ‘sides Spud, I am not comfortable hanging around this many trigger happy hunters.”

Danny scowled at the building some more before leading them down the path and through the door.

The inside was practically the exact same as other bars the four of them had snuck into before. They ignored the initial silence that always appeared when they stepped into a seedy place with practised ease.

Jake gave a slight nod towards the ceiling, where a devil’s trap was just barely visible on wood.

“Right place for sure.” Danny muttered as they slid into a booth.

Randy leaned back in his seat, stretching his limbs out and knocking his feet into Adrien’s shins. The blonde kicked his feet off of him.

A lady walked up to the group, a maternal frown on her face as she looked at them. “What are ya boys doin’ in a place like this? Look a bit young don'tchya?”

Adrien flashed his model worthy, boy-next-door smile at her. “Looking for a contact for a friend,  _ mademoiselle _ .” He let his French accent bleed through a little thicker, to up the charm.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Jake bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“Were looking for someone named Ash.” Danny jumped in before Adrien could stick his foot in his mouth. “We had some friends put together an algorithm for some demonic omens and they wanted a third party to overlook it. Ash found them and volunteered.”

“We're just the delivery boys.” Randy piped up, grinning at her excitedly.

She sighed and crossed her arms. After a moment she jerked her towards a door in the back corner. “He's in there. Keep your hands to yourself and no sampling the drinks, got it?”

“Yes ma'am.” The boys echoed as they slid right back out of their seats.

Jake grinned as he approached the door. “Yo I like this guy already.”

Randy happily knocked on the door. “Dr. Badass? We got a delivery from Too Fine Foley here.”

The cracked open to reveal a grungy man with a mullet, peering at them with half lidded eyes. “You guys are the super squad Spudster and TF sent?”

Danny spread his arms, “In the flesh.”

He snorted. “Buncha shorties for being hunters.”

“We’re not hunters.” Adrien said.

Ash eyed them some more before sniffing. “Eh, I'm the last person to judge. Wait here.” He disappeared behind the door.

The lady from before walked up to them and knocked on the door. “We ran out of pretzels, can you do a run for me?”

There was some muffled banging and not so muffled cursing before Ash responded, “Can't! Busy!”

She groaned. “Fine! Get your ass out here and watch the bar for me at least. I'll be right back.”

The four boys watched her walk off.

Ash banged out of the room, a bulky computer in his arms. “Follow me boys.”

He stumbled over to the bar, setting the contraption on the filthy surface with a sigh. The group crowded around him as his fingers flew across the keys.

“So this algorithm,” Danny said, handing the hard drive over to Ash, “You think it will work?”

“Psh! From what I saw? It's brilliant!” Ash plucked the device and went to plug it in.

Adrien shot out his hand, “Wait!”

Randy gave him an incredulous look, “Bro what the heck?”

Adrien ignored him leaning in closer to read the screen. “Is that what I think it is?”

Danny turned his attention to the screen, reading quickly. He gasped.

“That's a program for finding Azazel’s psychics.” Danny suddenly scowled, turning an accusing glare on Ash. “Why are you looking for them?”

“Woah, dude,” Ash held his hands up, wincing under his glare. “It's for some friends of mine-”

Jake slammed a hand on the table, “Why are  _ hunters _ looking for the psychics?”

Ash squirmed in his seat, looking around uneasily. “Back room might be a better place to talk about this yeah?”

He shut his computer and scrambled for the back of the bar, not waiting to see if the others followed.

Randy's eyes were wide. “I didn't think anyone else even knew about them. The others will be okay right?”

Danny didn’t say anything as he marched after Ash, Jake on his heels. Randy looked at Adrien who shrugged in response. The two of them scrambled through the door marked ‘Employees Only’.

Ash had hunched his shoulders under Danny and Jake’s heated glares. “We aren’t after psychics, cross my heart!” He mimed the motion, raising his hands in defense.

“And the algorithm?” Adrien questioned, putting a hand on Danny’s shoulder to calm him down.

Ash ran a hand through his hair. “Something’s going down with the demons and the psychics. Some friends caught wind of it when they found a psychic killing people.”

All the anger drained out of the boys at the news. Jake rubbed his forehead. “Aww man.”

“Then there was an exorcism thing,” Ash continued, “and something big is about to go down with the demons and they asked me to see if I can find anymore psychics so we can maybe have a leg up when all the demon shit goes down.”

“So you’re building an  _ army _ ?” Adrien squeaked.

Danny puffed up in anger and Ash waved him off, “No no no. The demons are using the psychics for something and we’ve been searching for them to warn them and make sure they aren’t going bad side.”

Randy looked between his friends and Ash a little wide eyed. “....Did you make sure to demon proof your laptop so they can’t track you?”

Ash paled and Danny cursed. He turned to the others. “We have to get everyone out of here now. Chances are demons are headed here now to kill everyone.”

Adrien slumped against the door, groaning. “Just when I thought we had a nice, normal task demons have to come and ruin everything.”

 

**Break**

_(Haha ignore my sobbing)_

 

Randy arrived in Adrien’s room via portal by running face first into his bookshelf before chucking a notebook at the window.

Jake blinked, “Well hello to you too, Pajamas.”

Randy rubbed his forehead, a faint imprint on his face. “Wonkin’ homework and it’s stinkin’ future questions and the stupid portal into the wonkin’ books!”

He kicked the bookshelf, letting out a yelp as it jarred his foot.

“Hey,” Adrien said, “My books never did anything to you.”

Jake sighed and put down his controller. “Aight, let’s hear your rant of the day.”

He jumped nimbly down from the balcony where the books were situated and flopped on a protesting Danny’s legs. “Why does every wonkin’ adult over the frickin’ age of thirty seven expect a bunch of honkin’ 14 year olds to know what we’re going to do three or four stinkin’ years from now?!?”

He strangled the air in front of him. Danny nodded. “I know right? I mean we don’t have 2020 vision.”

Randy paused his melodrama to glare at his friend. Adrien giggled from his spot on the bed and Jake rolled his eyes.

Danny raised his hands in submission. “Alright, I promise that was the only one. Please continue your rant on the unfairness of the education system and the ridiculous expectations of adults.”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Randy said. “I mean, I barely know what I’m going to have for lunch, how am I supposed to know what I’m going to do with my life?”

Jake patted the nearest part of Randy he could reach, which ended up being his foot. “S’okay dawg. Not sure how you’ll manage a job and ninja-ing at the same time though.”

Randy gave him a confused look, “What are you talking about?”

Danny made a face. “I can barely get by with heroing and school. Not sure how I would manage it with a job. At least I can’t get fired from school.”

“Yes you can.” Adrien said, “It’s called ‘expulsion’.”

Randy shook his head, pulling his legs off of Danny. “Guys, I’m done after my Senior year.”

Jake snorted, “I’ve been done with school since I started.”

“I meant I’m done being the Ninja.”

They all jumped when something crashed, sending porcelain and water across the floor. Adrien stood halfway between his bed and the couch where his friends were currently lounging. Water seeped into his socks as he stared at Randy.

“You-you’re giving up the mask?” He seemed both incredulous and horrified at the thought.

Randy, usually full of boundless energy, slunk back in his seat. He refused to meet any of their questioning eyes. “Well, it’s not really my choice. I have to.” He gave them a brief smile. “It’s the Ninja’s ultimate lesson.”

Adrien had a stricken look on his face. “How can - you just - ??” He ran a hand through his hair, then seemed to realize he was standing in a puddle of water and broken porcelain. He started sweeping up the pieces into his hands.

Randy shrugged, “It’s not like I’ll get the chance to miss it.”

Danny gestured wildly with his hands. “Will you just fill us in Randy?!”

Randy hunched in on himself, fiddling with a strand from his jacket. “You know how there’s a new ninja chosen every four years?”

“Yeah,” Jake said, “You told us that.”

“Well before the new ninja is chosen, the previous one has to learn the Ultimate Lesson. They give up all their memories of being the ninja so the knowledge can be passed down to the next.”

His friends were silent, staring at him. Randy waved them off, “It’s no big deal guys. I know I have to do it.”

“Randy, you met us while you were the ninja. Are you going to forget all….Are you gonna forget all of us.” Adrien asked, his voice breaking on the last word. His hands tightened on the four broken shards of his mug.

Randy frowned in thought, “I don’t- I shouldn’t.”

Jake laughed nervously, “‘Course you wouldn’t! We’re too awesome to forget!”

Randy gave him a small smile, “Yeah….”

 

**Ergonomical**

 

Jake lounged on his bed, pencil tapping against the paper. “What does ‘ergonomical’ mean?”

“Google it.” Was the answer his three friends gave him.

Jake made a face. “I’m doing homework. One of you google it.”

“We’re doing homework too!” Danny protested.

Adrien sighed and said, “Hey Siri.”

There was a beep from his phone before, “ _ Yes, Lord of the Puns? _ ”

Ignoring his friends snickering he asked, “What’s the definition of ‘ergonomical’?”

Another beep, “ _ Ergonomic. Relating to or designed for efficiency and comfort in the working environment. _ ”

“Ah, technology.” Randy said, “What would we do without you?”

Jake made a face. “When would we ever use that word in real life?”

“Offices maybe?” Danny piped up.

Jake threw his homework down. “ _ Why  _ would I need to know that word then? School makes  _ no _ sense!”

Adrien said, “It’s to help us prepare for our futures. You may end up working for an office and need to order some ergonomical chairs or keyboards for your underlings because it’s required in the company policy.”

“….Underlings?” Randy asked.

“That’s what Nathalie always calls them. Why? Are they called something else?” he asked.

Danny grinned, “Nope! Underlings are exactly what they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pssst!
> 
> SQ tumblr blogs: queenofhearts7378, secretquartet, secretquartetheadcanons, incorrectsecretquartetquotes
> 
> Other SQ stories:  
> Whirlwind by Lynse, on Fanfiction and Tumblr  
> Secret Quartet- First Encounter by Elcall, on Fanfiction
> 
> I can't link worth a damn so you guys are going to have to do some legwork sorry)


End file.
